What could possibly go wrong?
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when Kid teaches Maka how to play basketball to impress Soul? Nothing really at first until Maka seems to find herself hanging out more with Kid than with Soul. Starts out soma turns into KidXMaka. REVIEWS APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is Daughter of Zeus007 and I am here to say, I have decided to revisit this story, I won't change anything plot wise, but I shall change my grammatical errors as well as some scenes that I don't think make total sense (like I will explain them better) I shall be editing each chapter and at the end of the chapter after I've edited it I shall put the date of last revised so... please enjoy**

_An Uneasy Relationship_

"Grr you know you can be such an ass sometimes!" Maka said shaking her head side to side. "I just don't know what to do with you!" She said. Maka was talking to her increasingly rude boyfriend. All she's done this entire basketball game was get made fun of by Soul, her first boyfriend.

"Well I'm sorry if tiny-tits doesn't know how to handle her balls!" Soul said winking suggestively at his meister. Maka blushed beet red.

"Makaaaaa~ CHOP! PERV!" Maka screamed launching her newest read, _Legend__ (*1*), _at Soul's head before storming off.

"Geez, you think you could have taken it to far there?" Liz asked looking angrily at Soul, but she couldn't look at him angry for that long as his signature smirk grew on his face. Liz had a crush on Soul, but it was obvious from the start that Soul was in love with Maka, so Liz being a decent best-friend did not try to ruin her best-friend's love life because she had a crush on the same boy she did. Liz had to keep her secret for 3 months, the same amount of time Soul and Maka were dating.

"No..." Soul said. "But where's Kid?" He asked looking around. Everyone looked around after Soul mentioned that except Blackstar, who was standing on top of the basketball hoop.

"HAHAHA! STOP WORRYING ABOUT KID! WORRY ABOUT THE GAME! SINCE TWO PEOPLE LEFT WE CAN CONTINUE!" Blackstar said jumping off of the basketball hoop. "OUR BALL!" He screamed pointing to himself.

* * *

><p>"I'll admit he took it too far." Kid said looking down at his fellow meister Maka. She was sitting on a bench under a tree about 5 blocks away from the basketball court. Hearing the familiar voice Maka looked up.<p>

"Hey Kid." Maka said trying to fake a smile. She'd hoped that Soul would be the one to comfort her, but instead Kid was comforting her and although she was still upset it wasn't Soul, she was glad Kid came over here to comfort her. "Why aren't you playing basketball?" Maka asked, trying not to sound rude she added on quickly, "Not that I don't mind your company. It's just that I don't want to ruin your fun." Kid let a small smile appear on his face.

"You're not ruining any of my fun." Kid said sitting on the bench next to Maka. "I don't really like basketball anyway plus I must give you your book back. How is it?" Kid asked nodding to the book.

"I just started a few minutes before I came here with Soul, so I really don't know." Maka said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well tell me how it is. I need a new book." Kid said.

"You read?" Maka said too surprised causing Kid to smile again.

"Yes, I read. Do you think I live in a cave? I read for fun just like you, it's just that no one cares about the fact that I read, all they care about my love of symmetry as if it's some terrible contagious disease." Kid said scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Alright then, I can see people thinking that even though they shouldn't! As for a new book though, have you read _Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Maze Runner, Percy Jackson Olympians series, To Kill A Mockingbird, The Book Their, _that one's told in your father's perceptive(*2*)." Maka said pointing to Kid. Kid nodded at each book.

"I hate to say that I've read them all." Kid said getting up from the bench. "I have a huge library at my house if you want to see it, plus I've also thought of a way to cheer you up a little bit more as well while sitting here with you." Kid said sticking out his hand to help Maka up.

"Really? Thanks Kid you don't have to do this." Maka said grabbing his hand and getting up. She let go quickly afterwards to grab her book that she left on the bench.

"It's not a problem, you're my friend and I feel like both of those two psycho maniacs wouldn't apologize to you for what they did anyway." Kid said nodding towards the direction of the basketball court. Maka sighed.

"I guess I've just learned to ignore them." Maka said as she turned to walk down the street.

"Maka, where are you going?" Kid asked.

"Your house." Maka said knowingly looking at Kid like he was an idiot.

"It's down that street." He said pointing in the opposite direction. Maka blushed bright red whispering multiple sorrys as she followed Kid to his house.

* * *

><p>"Kid... this is amazing!" Maka said running her hands over the multiple books in Kid's library. <em>She looks like a kid in a candy store,<em> Kid thought looking at the over excited meister.

"Feel free to come here anytime to get any books you'd like to read." Kid said. Maka turned around and smiled brightly at Kid.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, this is amazing! How did you afford all of these books?" Maka asked slowly backing away from the shelves to stand next to Kid.

"I don't know really, it might be because my father is the richest person on this planet." Kid said sarcastically to Maka.

"True... Thanks for cheering me up Kid." Maka said, the pure joy still glazed over her eyes as she looked over at Kid.

"No problem, but this wasn't really my original plan." Kid said leaving the library. "Are you going to come on your own will or am I going to have to drag you out of there?" Maka heard Kid yell from down the hall. Taking one last look at the library she ran after Kid.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Kid said pointing to the NBA sized basketball court-gym he had in his house. "I usually use this for fighting, but we could play basketball here too." Kid said looking at Maka who just sighed in utter defeat.<p>

"I know I can't play basketball for my life. Why are you rubbing it in with a newly cleaned gym?" She asked, head hanging slightly. Kid frowned.

"Well, I thought I could teach you the rules and how to play better so you could show Soul that his 'tiny-tits' can play basketball and even beat him at it with a little practice." Kid said making a disgusted face at Soul's nickname for Maka. Maka looked up at Kid.

"Are you sure I'm not a lost cause? I'm pretty sure I was never born to play baskeball!" She said quickly, but caught the basketball that was launched at her head by Kid. "What was that about!" She screamed at Kid who was smiling.

"That proves you have fast reflexes, and like any athlete, fast reflexes show some skill level. I also know from the Kishen battle you are a very determined girl. Adding those factors together along with your DWMA training, you seem qualified enough to learn how to play." Kid said grabbing a basket ball of his own.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked worry etched on her face.

"Positive, come on we'll start with the rules." Maka nodded the fear that was on her face was replaced by pure determination. This made Kid smile.

* * *

><p>"You did great today, see you're already getting better." Kid said as Maka made a shot off of her dribble.<p>

"You think?" She asked slightly out of breathe. Kid nodded.

"Come on upstairs to the main lobby, I've told Soul you were here this entire time and he'll be here to pick you up soon." Kid said signaling to the clocks on the walls. Maka nodded.

"Alright, but before I leave can I go and pick out one or two books?" She asked quickly. Kid nodded as he went back to the main lobby Maka had run off to the library. The moment Kid got there, the doorbell rang.

"Hey." Soul said as Kid opened the door. Kid nodded and stepped to the side as Soul walked in, soon followed by Liz and Patty who came over here with him.

"She's in the library, she should be down in a second." Kid said nodding towards the stairs. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, being the polite host he always was.

"No thanks." Soul said before shaking his head and muttering, "My stupid little book worm." Before Kid could say anything Maka ran down the stairs carrying three books.

"Hey Soul!" Maka said hugging her boyfriend with one arm.

"Hey babe, ready to go home?" Soul asked.

"Sure, Kid do you mind..."

"No problem and are you..." He said making hand motions to the gym.

"How about tomorrow, is that good with you?" Maka asked. Kid nodded and waved good bye as they left.

Once Soul was down the block from Death Mansion he turned to look at Maka angrily. "What the hell was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing, we didn't do anything he lead me to his library and taught me how-" Maka stopped suddenly.

"How to what?" Soul asked aggravated, letting his mind wander. Maka smirked evilly.

"You'll find out soon enough, and Soul, Maka...CHOP! Kid would never do that even if I were begging on the floor for it! He's too much of a gentleman unlike some people." Maka said looking at Soul for one second too long before continuing her walk home.

**1) I'll combine these two author notes, all of these books/ book series are amazing! read them all please!**

**11/5/13**

**And to those asking if it's going to be worth rereading due to changes, then no unless you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my gods(pjo fan)... dies I'VE GOTTEN REVIEWS! I knew there were KidXMaka fans out there! *fistpump* so without further ad dew the next chapter!**

_Getting Closer_

"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka asked. The moment they entered the door for walking home from Kid's, Soul began examining Maka's body.

"Looking for hickey's." Maka was shocked that Soul would ever say something like that. She hit him hard over the head with the closest book she had; _War and Peace_.

"Soul! Do you seriously think Kid would do something like that! I can't believe you would think I would do that after 3 months! Lord Death Soul! This also proves you don't trust Kid, let alone me!" Maka's tiny rant ended as she looked at Soul to explain.

"Well, I'm sorry! You know how protective I am of you! Plus you wouldn't tell me what you were doing and you were flushed bright red just like Kid!" He said trying to explain his reasoning. "Can you please tell me what you were doing?" He asked hugging Maka and kissing her on the forehead. Maka inwardly groaned. She had learned that any kisses from Soul would only be on her forehead or cheek.

"He was teaching memumumumum. (*1*)" She said dying out to a mumble towards the end.

"What?" Soul asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was teaching me how to mumumumumum." She said.

"Can you just tell me?" He asked annoyed pulling away from Maka to look her in the eye.

"He was teaching me how to play basketball!" Maka said aggravated, she looked at Soul who began to snicker, then full out laugh his ass off. "What?" Maka asked her hands itching towards the nearest book.

"Well no offense, but you suck at basketball. It would take a miracle- a MIRACLE!- to make you decent at basketball." Soul said wiping away a fake tear.

"Makaaaaaaaa CHOP! Just because I can't play doesn't mean I can't be taught how to!" Maka yelled at the unconscious Soul. "Watch me beat your ass at your own game." She declared, grabbing her newly acquired books she went to her room for the night.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up to the sound of Soul snoring. <em>Typical, <em>she thought as she got up and stretched a little before walking into the kitchen. " Good morning Blair." Maka said scratching Blair behind the ears.

"Meeeoooow, good morning Maka." Blair yawned/ meowed in reply to Maka.

"Can I get you anything? I'm making tea for now then breakfast when it gets closer to 9." Maka said nodding to the clock that read 7:15.

"No tea, but can I have some warm milk?" Blair asked jumping on the counter. Maka nodded as she prepared the warm milk for Blair. "So what was with Soul dead on the floor yesterday? I had to carry him to his room and ruined my nails, LOOK!" Blair said turning into her usual human form and showing Maka her chipped nails.

"Sorry about that, Soul was being an idiot." Maka said ignoring Blair's complaints.

"What did he do now?" Blair asked glaring down the hall.

"He was checking me for hickey's after I was with Kid. WITH KID!" Maka said causing Blair to burst out laughing.

"Isn't he -" Maka shook her head no.

"He dated Liz for like 3 weeks but broke up with her because they thought it' would ruin their relationship." Maka said.

"But still! Why would he be looking when you were with Kid! I mean don't get me wrong I beat his symmetry OCD makes him great in bed, but he wouldn't do anything unless you wanted it!(*2*)" She said making provocative hand movements, her voice going slightly lower before laughing at Maka's flushed face.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that in this house ever again! Especially when I'm dating Soul." Maka said getting the warm milk and handing it to Blair.

"It's not like you two are dating! I mean seriously, it's been months and you two haven't even locked lips! I mean it's like your afraid to kiss him!" Blair said taking a sip of her milk.

"I want to kiss him, don't get me wrong it's just... I want him to make the first move, you know?" Maka said taking a sip of her tea.

"Ok, I can understand that, but I understand where Soul's jealousy is coming from, even if he doesn't want to admit that he's jealous." Maka gave Blair a questioning look. "Well Kid is very attractive, he's kind, he's a gentlemen, intelligent, able to hold his own against Blackstar... Minus the OCD I'd date him nyaa~" Blair said making a kitty face.

"I guess your right, but I would never cheat on Soul, I would never be like my papa." Maka said shaking her head.

"But actually maybe I'd keep the OCD, he'd always have to give both sides of my body equal attention." Blair added as an after thought causing Maka to choke on her tea. Soul was awoken by the screaming of Blair and Maka in the kitchen, following his better judgment, Soul went back to sleep, putting in his head phones to play music, ignoring the taunts from Blair and the death threats of Maka.

* * *

><p>"Alright you've almost got it." Kid said smiling at Maka. Maka smiled shyly back before taking the basket ball and going for another foul shot, this time is went in.<p>

"I DID IT!" Maka screamed bouncing up and down pumping(*3*) her fists in the air victoriously.

"And you thought you were a lost cause." Kid said sly smirk on his face like the one he wore when he first versed Blackstar and Soul. Maka giggled slightly then covered her mouth. _Did I just giggle? _She asked herself. Kid laughed slightly causing Maka to laugh as well. "That's amazing, I can't believe I just witnessed The Maka Albarn giggle like a girl." Kid said teasingly.

"Well, you're not going to see it again." She said grabbing the ball than dribbling, yes she learned that new term, over to Kid.

"Come on, let's call it a day and get something to drink." Kid said snatching the ball from Maka.

"Nope, not yet. I want to see what I can do so far one on one." She said grabbing the ball back. Kid raised his eyebrows in disbelief, even maintaining his symmetry in shock.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked. Maka nodded her head, smirk on her face.

"Check." She said passing the ball to Kid. Kid smiled and passed it back, he was not going to play hard on her yet. Dribbling the ball she first went to her right stopped at the wing and shot. It bounced back at her but her shot was not nearly as bad as the one she took their first time playing.

"Not bad." Kid said after catching the ball. He picked it up and shot a 3 pointer to end the game.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Maka." Kid said giving Maka her water with a small smile. <em>Blair's right, he is a gentlemen and is pretty cute, why doesn't he have a girlfriend. <em>Maka blushed slightly as her mind drifted to the conversation she had that morning with Blair. "What is it?" Kid asked sitting down next to Maka.

"Oh, heh. Well you see Soul didn't believe that we weren't doing anything... naught, so I got annoyed at him and told him that you were teaching me basketball, but he thought that was a lie and began to laugh saying I was a 'Lost Cause' and it 'would take a miracle to make me decent at basketball.' Then this morning Blair told me that she thought Soul was jealous that I was spending time with you and that she understood why Soul would be jealous saying that you are a gentlemen, intelligent, and so on. So I was wondering, why you don't have a girlfriend yet? There has to be someone out there for you." Maka said quickly looking at a confused Kid in the corner of her eye. Kid took a moment to let the slight shock from the question leave him before processing and giving Maka an answer.

"Well, you see I'm just waiting for the right girl to come by, I guess. Although, the one girl whom I think I could relate to the most is way out of me league." Kid said shrugging his shoulder as if it were nothing.

"Please, your Lord Death's son! No girl can be out of your league based on that alone, plus seeing as how you were once able to date Liz, I think she has to be a goddess to be out of your league. If anything you are a league of your own because you're so perfect and no one can touch you." Maka said nudging Kid in the shoulder.

"What if she is a goddess?" Kid asked.

"Oh really?" Maka asked, the sass evident through the way her posture changed. Kid laughed slightly at Maka for a second before becoming serious again, looking into his cup of water, slightly alone in his own thoughts.

"Well, I just don't know if I really_ like _her yet. I really like her as a friend and am afraid to ruin our friendship over something so simple as a relationship, but I just feel like I'm always comparing people to her and that just being in the same room as her makes me content." Kid said scratching the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. "She is an extremely beautiful girl even if she doesn't want to admit it, and she can never see the true gem she is because she is always there to make even the darkest of people shine." He said simply.

"Okay Kid, let's face it, you like her, so come on you can tell me! I can help you out, do I know her? I bet she goes to our school! Is it Tsubaki?" Maka asked pacing back and forth. She came to her conclusion and brought her hand to point at Kid's nose as if she had solved the crime of the century. He simply pushed it aside with a sigh.

"Tsubaki is a great girl-"

"HA!" Maka screamed victoriously.

"But she's not the girl I'm talking about. Maka you wouldn't know this girl so don't try looking all of the globe to make me happy. I'm pretty sure she's still dating that jerk she calls her boyfriend anyway. No matter how many fights they get into, no matter how easily he taunts her and doesn't notice how it affects her, she still stays with him." Kid sighed, but stopped the moment he felt something warm around his body.

"Don't worry Kid, I've been in that position a lot too. How many of Soul's fangirls do you think I had to go through to get to him? A lot Kid, you just need to wait it out." Maka said letting go of Kid. "Come on, your a nice guy I'm sure she'll be head over heels in love with you sooner or later." Maka said smiling reassuringly. Kid let a small smile of his own grace his face. He got up afterwards and held his hand out for Maka.

"I hope you're right, come on I'll walk you home." He said nodding towards the door as Maka grabbed her hand to help herself up. They walked side-by-side talking all the way to Maka's apartment.

**1) that is a mumbling noise... do not hate on the mumbling noise!**

**2)... I do believe Blair would say that Kid is good in bed due to his OCD plus I got this idea from my friend when we were talking about anime characters... STAY AWKWARD AND PERVY KATIE!**

**3) that was the 888 word mark... YUS! SYMMETRY!**

**Updated: 11/18/13**


	3. Chapter 3

_whips tears from my eyes... I'm so happy people like this story!_

_The Battle Begins!_

Maka regained the ball. In the past week she had felt that she had gained a lot of skill in basketball. Due to her scythe meister training, dribbling and other intricate hand movements came easier to her while shooting... not so much. She began to dribble around the three point line switching from left to right sometimes to keep her mind focused. She was versing Kid one on one and the score in her opinion was pretty close, to win she needed on more basket. "Ahhh!" She yelled going in for a lay up; Kid knowing that she prefered lay ups went to block her. She then switched hands and went up.

"Nope!" Kid said jumping up with her, but Maka was still able to shoot as they began to fall. Kid slightly groaned in pain as Maka landed on top of him. She quickly looked up to see her shot go in.

"YES! I win!" She screamed in victory as she realized she was sitting on Kids chest... jumping up and down with her excitement. She blushed a bright red just like Kid.

"Well... um that was... a nice shot..." Kid said trying to make eye contact, his checks only getting redder.

"Oh my Lord Death (*1*)! Did I hurt you?" Maka said getting off Kid and checking to see if she broke any of his ribs. "Oh I'm gonna kill myself if I hurt you..."

"Maka..."

"I can't believe I just landed on you!"

"Maka... It's ok."

"No it's not! I could have broken your ribs or kneed you in the gut or..."

"MAKA!" Kid said grabbing her hands to get her attention. "You're as light as a feather, you could have fallen from the sky on me and it still wouldn't have hurt." Kid said. Maka nodded. "Now, like I said before, that was a great shot. Are you ready to verse Soul and Blackstar tomorrow?" Kid asked.

"Totally, and I want you on my team." Maka said defiantly.

"Maka, you know I'm not as good as Soul and Blackstar." Kid said but Maka wouldn't hear what Kid had to say.

"You taught me how to play and I can trust in your basketball skills, plus I know that you won't say 'oh look at tiny-tits missing another easy shot!' whenever my shots don't go in or when I do something stupid." Maka said.

"Well you won't have to worry about me taunting you like that, I taught you how to play! I would be insulting not only you, but myself as well if I did that! How about this? I'll be on your team if you promise not to yell 'oh look the asymmetrical freak missed a shot!' if I do anything stupid." Kid said sticking out his hand. Maka nodded taking his hand and shaking it.

"Deal." She said. Kid stood up, then helped her up. After a moment of awkward silence Maka quickly hugged Kid. "Thanks... you know you're the only one who believed I could do this." Kid unsure at first hugged Maka back.

"No problem, and feel free to come over any time, understand?" Kid asked. Maka nodded and stepped back.

"Oh! So nothing's going on..." Maka heard her boyfriend say by the door.

"Soul! You came early!" Maka said running up to hug her boyfriend and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Soul, it's good to see you." Kid said nodding his head. Soul snorted in the rudest way possible as a response.

"Well it's just peachy to see you too." Soul said glaring at Kid who still wore his indifferent face. "Let's go Maka." He said grabbing her around the waist and walking her out of Gallow's Manor. Kid was still glaring at the door when Liz walked in holding iced tea. Looking between Kid and where Soul once stood Liz snorted.

"And so the battle begins..." She said taking a swig of her ice tea.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's go, Maka and Kid get the ball first since they have Maka." Soul said roughly throwing the ball to Kid. Kid remained unfazed as he passed the ball to Maka. Blackstar began to full on laugh.<p>

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! THEY WILL OBVIOUSLY LOSE TO A GREAT GOD LIKE ME! and you too Soul." Blackstar added as a second thought. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Got Maka." He said. Maka's nerves stopped. What was she thinking, this is Soul, her arrogant boyfriend. She will beat him and Blackstar with Kid. Maka looked at Kid, who nodded at her reassuringly. At the beginning of the game they agreed that Maka would get the ball and fake Soul and Blackstar out by pretending to be a terrible dribbler.

"Soul that's not even fair! Look at her, she can barely dribble!" Tsubaki yelled from the sidelines. Soul looked at Tsubaki.

"She can handle herself." He said before easing up on Maka. This was her chance. Quickly switching from her right hand she went to her left side and went for the lay up. Soul stopped her quickly recovering, but Maka was able to switch to her right hand and get it in.

"More like it's unfair for the guys." Liz said not taking her eyes off her nails. The game continued on, Maka scoring another two baskets while Kid made 3 after 3 after 3... the score was extremely close. Kid was bringing up the ball when he passed to Maka. They decided the first person to 88 (for Kid's sake) would win. The score was 86 (Soul and Blackstar) to 85 (Kid and Maka). Maka was at the three point line in the corner of the court, Soul running at her. Maka quickly flashed Kids advise through her mind when it came to 3 pointers.

"_The best part to aim is just above the rim. Get a nice backspin and a good arc, even if the ball might be a little off, you'll always get a good bounce." _She remembered how Kid told her to hold the ball and the distance it was from the hoop. _I CAN DO THIS!_ Maka screamed in her head as she took the shot.

_swish..._

Maka stared at the basket stunned. They won... Maka had scored her first three pointer outside of practice... and they WON! Kid let a small smirk play across his face as he saw Soul and Blackstar demanding a rematch. He also looked at Maka who wore the biggest, happiest, _cutest _grin he had ever seen.

"I DID IT!" She screamed silencing the other guys complaints as she looked towards Kid. "I did it!" She screamed again in disbelief. Kid began to laugh slightly.

"I knew you could do-" Kid was cut off when Maka ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said kissing him on each cheek, to keep his symmetry, before walking up to Soul and Maka chopping him. "THAT'S for not believing in your GIRLFRIEND! Kid trusted in me more than you did!" Maka said in a forced cute, teasing grin.

"We're going home." Soul said looking at Kid's slightly blushing face.

"Fine party pooper." Maka said grabbing Soul's hand before turning around and waving goodbye to everyone, waving goodbye to Kid a little bit longer than everyone else. Liz stood up with a sigh as she walked towards Kid.

"Kid: 1. Soul: 0." She said looking at Kid.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked trying to shake away his blush.

"Keeping score." Liz said as if it were a perfectly logical thing to do.

"But the game ended..." Kid said looking at the court.

"Sure that game ended, but the real one has only just begun." Liz said starring Kid in the eye. "I'm rooting for you, don't disappoint me." She said with a wink before grabbing Patty and walking home.

"She knows..." Kid said to himself.

"I KNOW ALL KID!" Liz yelled from down the street. "YOU COMIN LOVER BOY!" She yelled one more time before Kid started racing after her.

"SHUT UP LIZ, PEOPLE WILL HEAR!" Kid yelled finally catching up.

Liz only laughed.

_another chapter done... _

**1) I now say that instead of Oh My God same with my friends, if you look at our phones it says OMLD instead of OMG... NERDS FOREVER! (fist pump)**

**Updated 12/21/13**


	4. Chapter 4

**(wipes tear) I love how people like this story, I swear to Lord Death (points) that whenever I get a review about this story I jump up and down for joy screaming "YES A REVIEW OH MY LORD DEATH I GOT A REVIEW!" and then I die (Lord Death nods his head)**

**WITHOUT FURTHER A DEW NEXT CHAPTER!**

_Anniversary_

Maka walked into school smiling brightly; today was Soul and her's 6 month anniversary, maybe he'd kiss her today! She couldn't help let her smile grow as a little skip was added to her step. Liz watched from her gun form as she had counted in her head. This would mean it is Soul: 4, Kid: 7. Ever since Maka had kissed Kid's check during the basketball game Soul had been trying to fight Kid in little competitions that tried to show his masculinity**(*1*)**. As shown, Kid was still in the lead, but not by a lot since Soul would always cheat when he was losing by telling Kid his hair was asymmetrical.

"It's time to bump up our rank." Liz said to Kid who raised his eyebrow. "Just land in front of Maka on your skateboard all epic... trust me." Liz said pressing a button on her iPod touch.

Kid just shrugged and did what Liz said. He caught his skateboard and did a couple of flips before landing in front of Maka on his hands. He then twisted around flipping in the air on his feet. That when he heard the music.

_This is why I'm hot  
>This is why I'm hot<br>__This is why, This is why Uh  
><em>_This is why I'm hot (Uh)  
><em>_This is why I'm hot  
><em>This is why I'm hot<em> Whoo  
><em>_This is why, This is why  
><em>_This is why I'm hot  
><em>_I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
><em>_You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
><em>_This is why, This is why  
><em>_This is why I'm hot  
>This is why I'm hot <em>

"Hey Maka, Liz can you not play that please?" Kid asked slight irritation in his voice as he threw Liz and Patty behind him. The twins turned into their normal human forms while Liz just had a sad face on.

"Why Kid, I thought this was your theme song?" Liz said adjusting the volume.

_The ladies start to bounce as soon as I hit the club_  
><em>But in the mid west<em>  
><em>They like to take it slow<em>  
><em>So when I hit that-<em>  
><em>I watch you get it on the floor<em>

"Liz turn it off!" Kid screamed as the song continued to play. Liz raised it above his head highering the volume as Patty began to sing along.

"As soon as I hit L.A. I'm in that low, low I do it the Cali way. And when I hit Chi, People say that I'm fly. They like the way I dress they like, (They like my) my attire. Move crowds from side to side. They ask me how I do it and simply I reply...**(*2*)**" She began to run around the DWMA singing this.

"Well, at least it is slightly true. I bet ever girl in school loves your clothes, ecspecially the skull tie. It is cool." Maka said interupting the fighting Liz and Kid with a small blush. Kid stopped assaulting Liz as the music stopped. He turned to face Maka with a tiny blush on his face.

"Umm thank you." He said nervously fixing his tie. Plus one point for Kid, Liz thought as she turned off her iPod.

"Well, that was fun." She said with a sly smile on her lips, her hand on her hip. She then turned around and saw Patty continuing to sing along to the song only replacing I'm with Kid. Kid facepalmed.

"She's hilarious!" Kid heard Blackstar say in his usual obnoxious voice. "Kid isn't hot, I'M HOT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" He said laughing hysterically when Patty had a rap off with Blackstar over who's hotter, Kid or Blackstar. Soul then came in and laughed his butt of at the rap war.

"Hey Soul!" Maka said kissing him on the cheek infront of Liz and Kid. Liz's face of victory fell, score one for Soul, she thought.

"Hey Maka, if you excuse me I have to go get this recorded." Soul said grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Maka frowned.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" Liz's face brightened again when Soul replied.

"Thursday?" Soul said running over to the rap battle **(*if any readers want to create the battle feel free to create and send me it and I will put it in this story and on my profile!*)**. Maka sighed letting her head drop.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Today was our 6 month anniversary." Maka said looking up at Soul. Score one for Kid, Liz thought. That makes the score Soul: 5 Kid: 9, perfect.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Kid said looking at Soul as well as he came back with an unconscious Blackstar. "What happened?" Kid asked.

"Blackstar said that girls can't rap and Patty went all Busta Rhymes on him and then knocked him out unconscious." Soul said.

"HA SUCK MY BALLS! GIRLS CAN RAP BITCH!" Patty yelled behind Blackstar causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>Maka went through the entire school day not hearing a peep from Soul about anything having to due with their anniversary. She was now depressed and walking to the library to study and trade books with Kid a little before going home. This had become a ritual between them since basketball training had ended. Maka had grown so close to Kid during those two weeks she can finish any sentence he is about to say and knows almost every thing about him, somethings she tried to mention to Liz and Patty who didn't know what she was talking about.<p>

"You still seem glum." Maka turned around to see Kid standing in the hallway with books under his arm.

"Yeah, nothing came out of his mouth about our anniversary at all today. Do you think he even knows what day it is?" Maka asked Kid.

"I'm pretty sure he does, I bet he is doing something at your home right now to celebrate." Kid said reassuringly.

"I doubt it, he didn't remember last month..." Maka said with a sigh before trying to brighten up, terribly trying. "It's fine though, I'm not the romantic type anyway." Maka said. Kid nodded guiding Maka to their usual library spot.

"Please wait here I forgot I had to tell my father something." Kid said running off before Maka could say anything.

* * *

><p>"Here." Kid said giving Soul a big box wrapped in deep red wrapping paper.<p>

"What's this-" Kid smacked Soul's hand away when he tried to open it.

"It's not for you. Did you not now what today was and how important it was to Maka?" Kid asked utterly disgusted.

"No..."

"It's your anniversary, your 6th month anniversary. Soul, I've heard a lot from Liz about how important the 6th month is in a relationship." Kid said.

"Shit." Soul said smacking his head. "What do I do?" He asked. Kid sighed.

"Order in from her favorite restaurant and pick out a movie you know she'll like, I suggest Inception. Just before you start to watch the movie give her the present and tell her to open the cover even if she says she has the book. I'll keep her busy when you set up, go." Kid said shooing Soul off as he began to walk back to the library.

"You know your only helping Maka fall more in love with Soul, how long did it take you to get that autograh?" Liz asked.

"3 months." Kid answered. Liz whistled.

"Why'd you do it?" Liz asked.

"Because I care for Maka, I know that if Soul gave her that gift she'd have a much happier anniversary than if I had given it to her and Soul completely forget about it." Kid answered monotonley.

"Why?" Liz stressed again.

"I don't want her to feel this pain... I love her." Liz sighed as she added an extra 4 points to Soul. The game was tied.

* * *

><p>"Soul... you remembered!" Kid heard Maka shriek from inside her apartment. He smiled to himself hearing the joy in her voice before he left.<p>

"Of course I remembered." Soul said hugging Maka. "Happy anniversary." He said sitting on the couch with Maka handing her the gift. Maka smiled and ripped the book open to reveal _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. _

"But... I already have this book..." She said looking at it with a slight frown.

"Just open it." Maka did as Soul said and gasped at what she saw. Written in the front cover of the book was;

_Dear Maka Albarn,_

_A little friend of yours told me you were quit the Harry Potter fan. I am glad to hear this as well as learn of your great meister abilities. Continue reading and keep this little _friend _close to you._

_Sincerely, J.K. Rowling_

__"THANK YOU! How'd you get this!" Maka screamed hugging Soul who just chuckled.

"I have my ways." Was his reply. The rest of the night went perfectly in Maka's opinion as she and Soul fell asleep on that couch that night.

**1) I got this idea from a review I received from xKireyy there will be more competitions ... don't worry!**

**2) That song is This Is Why I'm Hot I thought it was an amazing song that totally fits Kid's sexiness *nosebleed* (arrow pointing to my head reads: DEATH THE KID FANGIRL)... ReViEw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_hey, I dedicate this chapter to social studies class because my teacher let me write this in social studies... he rules._**

_The Mystery Girl_

Kid saw Maka walk to the DWMA with a huge grin on her face and _Harry Potter _in her hands for the last 3 weeks. He could feel her smile light up a room better than the sun could ever dream of accomplishing. Kid, on the other hand, was a hollowed version of himself. He became the unemotional shinigami he used to be, well... before he had fell for Maka. Liz noticed everything. "Do something, you know he's gaining ground everyday. He's now winning by 2 since your ignoring her." Liz screamed in a whisper looking towards Stein to make sure he didn't see.

"Why should I not avoid her? She's a great friend and she's in love. Friends don't ruin other friends' love lives." He said continuing to take notes, his voice as bland and monotone as possible.

"It's not bad to be friends, it's bad to ignore her. Kid what are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" She asked. There was a short pause of silence between the two of them when Kid stopped taking notes. He put the pencil down and answered Liz's question still not making eye contact with her.

"It is bad because it's selfish. I don't want to fall in love with someone I can't have. What's the point of enjoying love when you know it will always end? I can't fall in love with her knowing I might have to take her soul." Kid hung his head before continuing to take notes. These were to most profound words Liz has ever heard come out of someone's mouth. Not caring about what would happen to her after she said this she stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk. Kid looked up at her as well as everyone else, including the girl of their conversations. She had to get her point across.

"Loving someone is not about knowing it will end! Yes, you're immortal! Yes, she will die, but no! You should not give up on her because you know she will die! Knowing that you should want to spend **more **time with her. Share your love with her! If you don't tell her I-" Liz was making a bunch of hand movements to add on to her words when a hand shot up and covered her mouth. Kid gave her a warning look.

"Forgive me Professor for my weapons outburst. I promise it will not happen again, please continue on with your dissection." He answered simply. Stein nodded and continued on with his lesson.

"You know I'm right." She whispered to Kid when he removed his hand.

"No you're not. I can't love her because I don't want to keep her alive just for me. I don't want to make her immortal."

* * *

><p>"You know, maybe making her immortal isn't a bad thing." Liz said to Kid as they walked to lunch. Kid shook his head no. "Why?"<p>

"She would have to watch all of her friends die in front of her eyes. I don't think she could take seeing that. She's already been through a lot, I don't want her to suffer the same fate that happened to my mother." Kid sighed. Liz raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "She stabbed herself after she watched her last best friend die. He was like a brother to my mother and I saw it. She apologized before she stuck it through her heart. I don't want to do that to her. Plus she's already in love..." He stopped walking causing Liz to look at him questioningly. "Maka, you should know it's impolite to listen in to other people's conversations." Maka walked out of the corner she was hiding in, book clutched to her chest.

"I'm sorry, I needed to listen to what you were saying. You've been avoiding me ever since my anniversary and I feel like you're starting to hate me. Kid, I don't want to lose my best friend." Liz noticed Kid wince slightly at the statement of best friend. "But I see now.. you're stressed and needed time alone. That's okay Kid. If you love her, chase her. I bet that's what she really wants and she won't be alone with you by her side, so hopefully she won't try and commit suicide like your mother... Just go after her Kid." Maka said before walking away to the library.

The moment she turned the corner Liz grabbed Kid and began to shake him. "See! Even the girl you love wants you to chase after her! If you know you can't have her as your girlfriend, have her as a friend. Your best friend." Liz looked at Kid again.

"Maybe it would be better if she hated me..." He answered back simply. He continued to walk down the hallway when he felt someone launch him the other way.

"YOU ARE GOING TO CHASE AFTER HER!" Liz yelled before running down the hallway. Kid brushed off his suit, mumbling bad words about Liz as he walked to the library even if, he hated to admit it, he was happy she forced him to do this.

* * *

><p>"I'm not trying to avoid you, I promise." Kid said standing in front of Maka who then looked up from her book. A wide grin appeared on her face at the sight of Kid.<p>

"I see that now." Maka said putting her book in her bag. She walked up to Kid and did something that surprised the both of them. She hugged him. Still unsure on what to do when you're hugged, Kid was shocked at first but then slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I'm sorry about your mother, I never knew anything about her. I'm also sorry I snuck up on you and Liz, that conversation was supposed to be private wasn't it. And this mystery girl, I know it's rude, but I feel like I must know who she is now. I'm such an idiot-" Kid stopped her with a slight chuckle.

"It's okay that's the past and hopefully the past won't repeat itself right?" He asked. She pulled away slightly from the hug to look into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. Maka has known him so well that she could tell when something was off just by his eyes. Even Liz hasn't acquired this ability yet.

"So... who is she?" She asked quickly. Kid chuckled again.

"Why do you want to know so bad miss nosy? Are you jealous that I've found someone better?" _Never in a million years could Kid find anyone better than Maka. _He continued to chuckle when she blushed and hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"No, I just want to know! Maybe I could hook you two up if we meet-" Kid shook his head no.

"You can't meet her Maka."

"Then can you tell me about her?" Maka asked walking over to a library chair and sitting down, all of her attention on Kid.

"Well her name, which I will not tell you due to fear of you trying to stalk her, has a sweet tune to it whenever it comes out of someones mouth really. She has the cutest voice and I can't help but get her anything she wants when she says my name. I would die for her if it came to my life or hers any day. It would probably be the easiest decision in my life. Her laugh is contagious and a true treasure since it's so rare. When she smiles her eyes bright up and she brings a room to life with her beauty. She thinks she looks terrible though, she hates how child looking she is. If I could I would tell her every day how beautiful she really is, but that's not why I love her. I love her because of her determination. She will never back down from anything, although some people might find this her fatal flaw I find it as what truly makes her amazing. She is the strongest, most determined, stuborn, lovable meister I have ever known..." Kid sighed as the next words came out of his mouth. "But she loves another." He looked over at Maka to see her deep in thought.

"That has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard... who knew you were such the romantic?" She asked playfully nudging his shoulder. "Now I must know who this divine goddess of yours is!" Maka said pleadingly. Kid was on the verge of letting everything slip from his mouth, but barely held it in.

"I can't do that after I told you all of that stuff i had just said." Kid said poking her in the nose. "That's suicide I do not want to ruin our friendship. She's dating another guy as it is, even though he has no respect for this girl at all." He said with a sigh.

"Well... If you tell her what you had just said I bet you win her over. I know that if Soul had told me he loved me like that I would be head over heels, but he didn't he just blurted it out in the most unromantic way possible." Maka sighed getting up. "I better go, I have to go search up this goddess of yours." Maka said playfully.

"Nope! I told you not to!" Kid said grabbing her waste and lifting her in the air before she could run. After her giggling fit she sighed with contempt.

"I missed you Kid." She said relaxing a little in his arms.

"I missed you too..." Kid put her down and turned her around to face him. "We haven't had time to hang out in a while, you want to go see _The Hunger Games _with me friday?" He asked her. She nodded as a smile crept up to her face.

"Of course, I wasn't going to do anything this Friday any how. I'll see you then." She waved goodbye before leaving the library. A millisecond after the door closed Liz popped out in front of Kid from behind a book self.

"That was perfect!" She screamed in an excited whisper so she wouldn't be kicked out of the library. "Two more points for Kid!" She continued to fist pump and dance around, completely ignoring Kid's rolling eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are insane." He sighed as he dragged Liz out of the library. She continued to cheer.

**_YAY total fluff so I hope you enjoyed and I'm just going to say I own nothing! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HI! i'm dead tired, but I've been dying to right this chapter so here it goes_**

Preparing For The Main Event

"SOUL GET YOUR ASS OVER TO KID'S HOUSE!" Liz yelled when she flew the door open not even caring to knock, since she knew nothing was happening. Maka came towards the door with a pleading look on her eyes.

"Why does he have to go? He hasn't been here this entire week, the moment he comes home you come and tell him to leave?" Maka asked Liz.

"Wait, he hasn't been here this entire week? Like he wasn't living here?" Maka shook her head no.

"He leaves before me to go to school and comes back at 11 o'clock at night, but I still see him in school. He said it was Death-Scythe training... I wish it would just be over with..." Liz looked at Maka confused. Why would Soul have Death-Scythe training if he became a Death-Scythe months ago? Was he trying to avoid her...? Liz was going to voice her opinion when Soul came out of his bedroom in his usual attire.

"Why do I got to go to Kid's?" He asked lazily. Liz tried to stop her eyes from rolling.

"I'm helping Maka get ready for her outing tonight, you don't want to be here for our girl-talk do you? Plus Blackstar's going to be there. It's gonna be a Halo feast. You know violent video games until it's time for Maka and Kid to hang out. Now get your ass out that door." Liz said pointing her thumb towards the door.

"Ha, it'll give me a chance to serve him at Halo." Liz rolled her eyes again and put her hand up.

"How many times have you versed Kid at Halo?" She asked.

"15"

"How many have you lost?"

"15"

"What are the chances of you winning?" Liz asked seeing the defeated look on his face.

"0%" Liz patted his shoulder and shoved him out the door.

"LET'S GET YOU READY!" Maka began to protest.

"It's just a friendly get together- nothing more Liz!" Liz began to laugh.

"So? We could still doll you up a little." Liz said playing with her hair. She gave Maka a pleading look. "If not I'll have Patty come over and-"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Maka quickly said before Liz could finish the sentence.

"Perfect..."

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA SOUL YOU LOST AGAIN!" Blackstar loudly laughed as he went to get the door. He turned around and saw Liz and Maka. His jaw dropped. "Liz, I applaud you." He said, but quickly said afterwards. "BUT A STAR LIKE ME COULD DO BETTER! HAHAHA!" Maka silenced him quickly with one of her famous Maka-chops.<p>

"Blackstar what the hell are you laughing at?" Soul yelled as he walked towards the door with Kid right behind him. Soul and Kid both wore the same face of absolute shock when they saw Maka.

"Wow, umm you look great." Kid said stepping aside to let Maka into the house.

"Thank you, Kid." Maka walked fully into the light of the house. She had her hair in a French braid that went down her back. She wore a little bit of green eye shadow to make her eyes pop as well as lip gloss to make her lips look softer than any cloud. She then wore a sleeveless purple corset (*like this:w ww. g oo gle.c om /imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=l-CMTtczJPfpaM:&imgrefurl=%3Fmanufacturers_id%3D13%26sort%3D3a%26page%3D4&docid=nr4OQh9q705h2M&* remove spaces!).

She then wore black skinny jeans that were tucked into her usual boot. She wore a giant red heart necklace that went to her belly button. She looked stunning in everyone's opinion(*1*). "Can you stop staring at me please, it's making me feel uncomfortable." Maka said covering her arms over her now noticeable chest (the corset helped lift up her chest in Liz's opinion).

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize-" Kid was cut off by an angry Soul.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING YOU TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND OUT LIKE THAT!" Soul yelled angrily.

"SOUL! SHE ALREADY PROMISED! And like you've been acting like a good boyfriend, I mean you haven't been here this entire week. Kid asked her if she wanted to do this Monday, if you were there you could have told her you were uncomfortable with it! But since you weren't she made her own decision to have fun." Soul rolled his eyes at Liz's outburst.

"Come on Maka we're going home... Maka?" Soul asked when he realized they had left.

* * *

><p>Maka was laughing as she and Kid ran out of his house and down the block. When they turned the corner they both stopped and looked back to make sure they weren't being followed. When they saw Soul kick his motorcycle and leave they both broke out laughing.<p>

"That was a great idea to leave when they were arguing." Kid said looking at the girl to his left.

"Yeah, I'm already liking this night." Maka said smiling up at Kid, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on, I know this small cafe by the movie theater we could stop and have a little bit of a dinner before completely stuffing ourselves with popcorn." Kid said grabbing Maka's hand and taking off down the road. Maka was glad he could not see the small blush rising to her face.

* * *

><p>Soul got up from the comfort of his couch to enter the door hoping to see a certain girl's face. His face dropped when he realized it was Liz. She shoved something into Soul's mouth and made him swallow it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He asked slightly gagging on the substance shoved in his mouth.<p>

"I know you want to watch over your girlfriend just as much as I want to watch over my friend, not boyfriend, Kid. I want to make sure he plays all the right moves. Bring a notepad you might want to take notes on how to be a good boyfriend." Liz grabbed his arm and began walking out of the apartment.

"Two things, one what did you shove in my mouth and two, what if I don't want to go?" Soul asked and Liz snorted.

"What like you have other plans? I know your the very over protective type when you saw Maka today and two that thing you ate masks your Soul so it just looks like a regular human soul, not yours. We can spy all we want." Soul sighed and followed Liz out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Who told you that?" Kid asked taking a sip from his coffee. They had gotten into a conversation about the movie, then about the books, then to Harry Potter and to her signed copy.<p>

"Liz told me. I should have known he couldn't get me something like that. Now I'm starting to doubt if it's a real signature." Maka shook her head in disgust.

"It is." Kid said looking at her. Maka's eye's grew bright with curiosity.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well..." Kid put down his empty cup of coffee. "I got it. I was going to give it to you since I knew how much you adored that book. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but was unable to give it to you in time. Soul didn't have that grand of a present so I gave it to him thinking that it would be more important for you to get it from him then from me." Kid shrugged his shoulders. He got up to throw out their food when he felt Maka hug him.

"Thanks for not letting that idiot I call a boyfriend ruin that day for me." Kid laughed slightly and gave her a sideways hug.

"No problem Maka." Kid said walking with her to the garbage and out the door. Liz had to hold back Soul when he heard Maka's comment on him being an idiot of a boyfriend. Liz loved the fact she was able to hide a mic in Maka's necklace. They could hear everything.

"His we'll take two medium lemonades and a large popcorn." Kid said ordering there food. He looked over at Maka who was staring at a pretzel. "And one of those pretzels please." Maka looked at Kid and smiled. When the man handed her the pretzel she smiled gratefully.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Maka said, still slightly drooling over the pretzel.

"It's my treat, I had too." He said simply. The moment they sat down the movie began to play.

"Why did Kid buy her a pretzel?" Soul asked Liz, whom he was sitting with in the back of the theater.

"Did you not see her drool over it?" Liz asked Soul.

"Drool over it? I thought she didn't like them..." Liz face palmed as Soul's comment and continued to watch the movie. It was a really simple thing listening in on them in Liz's opinion. They commented on the movie vs. book and made some inside nerd jokes. Liz wasn't even paying that much attention to them until Rue died. She, out of the corner of her eye, saw Maka whip her face.

"Hey Soul." Liz shook Soul awake and pointed to Maka who continued to rub her face. She was about to ask him what he thought was happening when she heard Kid speak through the mic.

"Are you okay Maka?" Liz saw himself adjust so he could focus more on her. She saw Maka look away and tried to whip her face naturally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She continued to try and hide her tears. Soul was snickering.

"You know, I cried when she died too. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Sometimes when you find a character you connect with and they die, you will cry. Who cares if you're the only one crying?" Kid asked side hugging her.

This was when Soul started to laugh. Liz smacked him hard on the head. "What was that for? He just did a better job comforting your girlfriend than what you could have done!" Liz said in an aggravated whisper.

"He cried about a book, that's so uncool." Soul said simply. Liz groaned and rolled her eyes.

"God, he didn't cry! There's something called lying. In this case, he lied to make the girl sitting next to him more comfortable. Look!" Liz said pointing at the said couple. Maka was leaning her head onto Kid's shoulder and Kid was rubbing her back. She could feel the heat radiating off of Soul. She smiled to herself. Soul: 9 Kid:11.

They stayed in that position, only Kid stopped rubbing her back, until the movie ended. Liz had to hold Soul back when Kid and Maka walked past them laughing. "Come on." She said the moment they left the theater. "We can't lose them." They ran out of the theaters and jumped into a bush near Kid and Maka.

"Haha, that was great Kid. We should do this again, it was really fun." Maka said as she stopped walking causing Kid to chuckle.

"Who said the night was over?" He asked walking back to her, skateboard coming out of his hand.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked slowly backing away from the skateboard. Kid stepped on and held out his hand.

"I have one final place to show you. It's very special, I thought it would be a great way to end the night." Maka looked from Kid down to the skateboard. "I'll carry you the entire way there. I promise I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?" He asked. After a second Maka nodded and got on the skateboard. The moment it rose from the ground Maka begun to cling onto Kid. This made him laugh and blush. They then took off.

"SHIT!" Liz screamed.

"What?" Soul asked annoyed.

"If they get to far out of range we won't be able to hear!" She said running after them. Soul groaned and began to mumble about how running wasn't cool. It didn't even take them a minute to lose connection between Maka and Kid. "SHIT!" She screamed again.

* * *

><p>"You can look now." Kid whispered in the shivering Maka's ear. Whenever he had made a turn or speed up. She just squeezed the life out of him.<p>

"Wow..." Maka said as she looked at the view in front of her. They were on a cliffside(*2*) over looking all of Death City. The stars sparkled about her as all the streetlights illuminated the city. This view put the one at the DWMA to shame.

"I like that you like the view, but I was talking more about this." He said nodding towards the iron gate that was surrounded by ivy. The ivy was so thick you couldn't see inside. Maka raised her eyebrow towards Kid. Kid lifted a key and put it in the lock. "I'll let you do the honors." He said smiling at Maka. Maka quickly turned the key and threw the gate open.

"Oh... my... Lord..."

**hey I know the dreaded cliff hanger, but I will update much sooner with the second part.**

**1) I think Maka would look totally sexy in that, just saying! **

**2) I don't know if there is a cliff side in death city... just go with it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How many of you were ready to kill someone when I didn't tell you what was behind the gate? Well the time has come my story followers, review and tell me what you think.**

_Behind The Gate_

"Well that was a complete waste of time!" Soul said angrily when entering his apartment. They had chased after them for 10 blocks just to lose them. In Soul's boo 10 blocks was 10 blocks to many to run.

"It wasn't a complete waste of time! Did you not take notes on what happened?" Liz asked aggravated when Soul shook his head no. "Damn it! I brought you with me for two reasons Soul! One, to make sure you wouldn't ruin their date! Two, to show you how much Kid makes Maka happy, how happy she would be if you let her go... Soul I hate to admit it to you, but you know that you never loved her. You're pushing this brother sister relationship as something else! Why can't you let her go!" Liz asked pointing an accusing finger at Soul.

"I'm not pushing anything, damn it women. I like her, she likes me. Can't you see that? I am not giving her up to some prissy little Shinigami so he could have whatever he wants. Well he's not going to get her. She is the one thing I have against him! I will not lose that!"

"You're referring to your girlfriend as an object of prize? Something to shove in his face whenever you are there? I can't believe you, you're sick. Rot in the hell of jack ass boyfriends for all I care. I was just trying to save your friendship and partnership, but forget about it. Lose her forever." Liz said coldly slamming the door behind her. That's when Blair came out of her hiding spot.

"She's right Soul, you can't keep her. Don't forget our little secret either! if she finds out-"

"She won't." Soul said simply. "Because you'll never tell her and she'll never find out. I'm going to bed Blair." Soul said standing up to escape to his room. Blair sighed.

"I hope she'll forgive you." She said before walking to Maka's room. She'd wait for her there.

* * *

><p>"What is this..." Maka asked in amusement and sheer wonder. She was starting to get dizzy from the amount of times she had been spinning around.<p>

"It's my secret garden." Kid said amused by her face of shock. They stood in the center of his garden. Perfectly cut grass, forest full of fire flies. Ivy attached to the poles that held up the Japanese lanterns and Christmas lights that also scattered (symmetrically) around the garden. In the center was an old fountain that had roses and ivy growing up it. The base of the fountain went up to Kid's hip. The water inside was a pristine blue that allowed you to see everything in the water including the koy fish. The center of the fountain reached up about 12 feet and had a symmetrical cupid blowing a horn full of roses on top. Kid was proud of his work here and with the sun down the lights reflected off the fountain.(*1*) "What do you think?" He asked.

"Kid... oh my God! This is amazing. I bet Liz loves all the flowers and I bet Patty loves all of the animals." Maka said looking around at the wildlife from the forest then to Kid.

"I bet they would like that." Kid said closing the gate, which was also scattered with lights.

"What do you mean would like that?" Maka asked after taking a seat on the fountain. Her finer just grazing the top to create a small ripple on the surface. "Have they ever been here?" She asked looking up from the water to Kid. Kid sat down next to Maka by the fountain.

"My father proposed to my mother in this exact spot. My mother took me here to play when I was very young. My father had taught me how to be the best shinigami possible. When I was scarred I would run here, when I was happy I would run here. I have never told anyone about this place because it was so special to me... I trust you, that's why you're the only other person, other than my family, that has been here." Kid said looking at her.

"It's a beautiful place to feel safe. I can't believe you let me see this. Why me? I'm just normal Maka, I'm not special..." Maka said more to herself than Kid. She then got up towards to front clearing area.

"Like I said, I trust you. I can't really explain what made me want to take you here, but I felt like I should have. You seemed upset and this was always my peaceful place." He said getting up to stand next to her in the clearing. "Did you know this area was meant for dancing as well. My father had put a stereo system in here when I was 10." Kid said pressing a button on a tree as it opened to reveal a stereo system. He pressed play as the music began.

"This is amazing Kid, it really is. Did you bring that girl here?" Maka asked giggling slightly as a small blush spread across his face.

"No, not yet." Kid said walking back over to face Maka.

"That's terrible, I bet she would absolutely love this!" Maka said twirling around. Kid laughed slightly and stuck out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Maka blushed and began to stutter as Kid grabbed her hand.

"I- I can't dance." She finally squeaked out.

"It's fine, just let me lead. I don't care about how many times you step on my foot or mess up, as long as you're happy." Kid said twirling Maka around. She laughed a little.

"I am very happy Kid. Thank you." Maka said looking him in the eyes. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You're going to make a girl really happy one day." She said. Kid smiled and held her closer.

* * *

><p>Kid was flying back to Maka's apartment on his skateboard. She had fallen asleep a little after they had started dancing so Kid thought it would be a good time to leave. After closing up the garden, he picked Maka up and flew directly to her home. He opened the window, since the door was locked, and placed her down on her bed. He tucked her in and laughed at how she snuggled deeper into her blanket. He placed his hand on her cheek and was surprised when she snuggled into it as well. He smiled slightly as he moved his hand to her forehead. He bent down and gave it a tiny kiss. He pulled away and put his hand back to her face.<p>

"I see." Kid heard a small purr come from the darkness. He turned around to see Blair lying on Maka's desk. She looked Kid up and down before following his hand to Maka's face. "I see why you were avoiding her now. She told me she thought she had lost your friendship. She valued that so much, but now I see that you avoided her to stop yourself from hurting. Now you will fight back and claim your rightful prize?" Blair asked.

"She's not a prize. She's a girl that has her own beautiful mind to choose who and what she wants. I am behind her in every step she takes, even if it's against me... I just want her to be happy." He sighed again. He bent down and kissed her head again. He placed a key on her desk and before he was able to leave. He saw Maka's face of confusion as she reached for his head which was removed from her face. He smiled slightly as he put it back there. She purred slightly at the touch.

"To think you'd be the one to get her to purr." Blair said. Maka reached up and touched Kid's hand. Blair slipped inbetween the two. "I suggest you go before she wakes up, or before Soul wakes up." Kid nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He mumbled under his breathe to the sleeping Maka.

"Don't worry." He heard Blair say when he was midway out the window. "Your time will come." Kid then jumped fully out the window and to his mansion. He ignored the questions Liz was throwing at him. Telling him how she had heard everything, how she knew everything that happened, asking where they went, he ignored it all and went strait to his room. He rolled over to the center of the bed Blair's words ringing in his head.

* * *

><p>Maka groaned as she felt the sun's rays reach her face. Although she did not have school today she still shot out of bed. A smile crept on her face when she remembered the garden. She then realized her surrounding's and close. "How did I get here?" She asked herself.<p>

"Kid dropped you off last night, was he really that boring that you fell asleep?" Blair asked as Maka blushed slightly.

"No, it was just too perfect that I felt safe and warm and... why am I telling you?" Maka asked before she said too much.

"I'm sorry I'm a curious kitty. I just wanted to know what the key was for?" She asked stepping on the key that was on her desk. Maka almost launched herself full force at the desk taking the key from under Blair. She examined the rusty edges and the shinigami skull as the end. She squealed with delight.

"What did he give you his house key or something?" Blair asked quieting the girl down. (*2*)

Maka shook her head no. "This is not the key to his house, this is the key to somewhere we only know..." Maka laughed again as she recalled that being the name of the song they had danced to. Blair raised a feline eyebrow.

"Whatever you say." She said walking out of the room. Blair sighed with relief. At least when it was time for the secret to come out Maka would have someone to got to.

Maka twirled around her room with the key close to her chest. She then quickly hide the key in one of her desk drawers. She then went to picking out clothes and walking to the bathroom just to be attacked by Soul. "What are you doing?" She screamed when he lifted her up in the air.

"Can't I be worried for my girlfriend? You were out pretty late last night. You're also in the same clothes you were in yesterday. And is that... a kiss on your forehead(*3*)?" He asked accusingly.

"Maka... CHOP!" She screamed grabbing a random book and hitting him over the head with it. "I was delivered here by Kid, who I did not kiss in any way. I feel asleep on the ride back so instead of him changing me into my pajamas he just tucked me in. God, you can be annoying." She said stepping into the bathroom. "I don't get that mad when you're out with Blackstar 'till 1 in the morning." She said quickly before closing the door and taking a long shower. When she left, fully dressed in her usual attire, she was glad to see Soul was gone. She sighed with relief as she walked into her room. She began to make her bed when something clattered to the floor.

"What's this?" Maka asked as she picked up Kid's skull ring from the floor. She looked at it, then around the room. She took off her glove then put it on, admiring the design of it. "He must have left it here." She was about to take it off when she stopped herself. It felt so nice on her finger and it fit her hand perfectly. Looking one last time around her room she put her hand down. "I guess I give it back to him on Monday, why rush it?" She said simply admiring the ring once again.

**1) This magical garden scenery I got from a dream, a freakish dream where I had to protect it from being destroyed... REMEMBER THE FOUNTAIN IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**2) Okay I literally thought up the somewhere only we know up without thinking of the song then I realized what I was writing and decided to make it their theme song!**

**3) Have any of you seen the people Peter Pan? Well if not, there is this scene where Wendy's mother is like 'I see a kiss on your lower lip' thing and I thought that would be funny if Soul said that... sorry if you don't know what I mean...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey please enjoy this chapter and I still can't believe all of the reviews I got for this. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

_To Canada_

Kid was very depressed the entire weekend, he couldn't seem to find his second ring and he was about ready to kill himself. He sighed again as he put his one ring in his pocket. He had to talk to his father today to request a mission to Canada so while he was there he could go to the store in which he had bought the rings to get a replacement.

He was waiting outside their house for the Thompson sisters to get out of the mansion to go to school. "God Kid, you don't have to look like you're gonna kill someone in your own house." Liz said as she looked at the angered Shinigami in front of her.

"I can't believe that I lost that ring." He said to himself hands out waiting for the Thompson sisters to transform.

"I can't believe you didn't kiss her, or take her home to **your **bedroom, or had done something more romantic..." Liz said going on and on about her rant on Kid and Maka's date. It happens that she was there and told Kid that she heard everything and saw everything in an attempt to get him to tell her where he went when she lost connection. Kid hadn't fallen for it yet.

"I can't believe you're still carrying on about this! It wasn't a date, it was a friendly get together." Kid said with a small blush. Liz growled angrily.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed when she realized he wasn't telling her something. She could sense it. "You didn't even kiss her on the forehead, cheek, hand?" Liz asked to see him blush harder. "I knew it!" She said fist-pumping in her weapon form.

"No I didn't." He replied back.

"Yes you did. Did she like it?" Kid blushed redder.

"Oh... did something a little _naughtier_ happen?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"NO!" Kid quickly said silencing her meister.

"What will happen if I ask Maka this?" Liz said as she saw the academy approaching. Kid sighed.

"She would have no idea what your talking about." He said.

"So you did it when she was asleep! Kid-"

"Not that Liz." Kid said shaking his head at his weapons suggestion. "She fell asleep when I was flying her home and I just kissed her forehead before leaving."

"Anyone notice?" She asked.

"Blair..." Kid said awkwardly. After about 3 seconds Liz burst out laughing.

"That's perfect." Liz said whipping away a fake tear.

* * *

><p>"No gloves today Maka?" Soul asked looking down at her hands. He had never seen her not wear her gloves to school let alone see her hands.<p>

"Yeah, I'm switching it up a little..." she said covering up one of her hands with the other. Soul shrugged as they entered the academy. They looked up at the sky to see Kid fly over to them. Soul groaned when Maka called his name.

"I'm so sorry Maka, but I have to go and ask my father something immediately. I will see you at lunch?" He asked her throwing the twins in the air behind him as he landed.

"Oh... alright Kid." Maka said a little worried for the Shinigami.

"Why you no wear gloves?" Liz heard the obnoxious voice of Blackstar say from next to Maka.

"Can't a girl mix it up a little?" She said hiding one of her hands slightly. Liz noticed.

"Hey Maka I think you have something in your hair. Come to the bathroom with me so we can wash it out." Liz said grabbing Maka by the hand before anyone else could say something.

"Girls are so weird." Blackstar said the moment they left. Soul could only nod his head.

"What's going on Liz?" Maka asked when Liz slammed the bathroom door behind her. She quickly ripped the books from Maka and grabbed her hands to see the ring she was hiding.

"So you had the ring!" Liz said smiling.

"Yeah, when he dropped me off on Friday it feel off his finger I guess... I found it mixed in with the blanket and put it on to remind myself to give it back to him. I should have just given it back the next day, but... I kind of like it so I kept it for the weekend... Think he'll be made?" Maka asked blushing slightly as she twirled the ring on her finger.

"No, he will be relieved to see that you have it. That's why he went to Lord Death, he's requesting a mission to Canada because he bought his rings there. Maybe if you come with us you can get one... or two." Liz said with a smile handing back Maka's books.

"I would like that." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Yes Maka?" Stein asked as he noticed the Meisters hand raised. Today they were learning about the Lines of Sanzu. They had covered the first one which is unlocked by power. Each strip is unlocked by an emotion.<p>

"I understand that the first line would be connected by power, but what I don't understand is why we are dissecting an octopus while learning this..." She said signaling to the octopus.

"To keep you guys paying attention!" Stein said with a small smile. "And no gloves?" He asked pointing her her skin. She heard everyone else whispering about her exposed hands.

"GOD I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WEARING THEM TODAY! GET OVER IT!" She yelled at everyone then sat down. The strange silence was broken by Spirit entering the room.

"Would Liz, Patty, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul, and my amazingly talented and beautiful daughter Maka please report to the death room?" He asked winking at Maka. Maka face palmed as she got up and grabbed her books. "Why aren't you-" He began to ask when he noticed her gloves were missing.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!" She yelled as she slammed a dictionary into his skull as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello Lord Death." Maka bowed down as everyone else waved hi. Kid smiled slightly at Maka's formality, seeing as this is his father and she does the exact same thing as he does when he talks to his father.<p>

"Hey! Hi! How's it goin?" Lord Death asked. Everyone replied with good as they waited for Lord Death to continue. "I need you guys to help fight off a group of gangster in Montreal who have been stealing from stores as well as killing everyone in them within that time frame. There are 9 of them and are not supposed to be underestimated." He said stepping to the side of the mirror to show them a picture of the group. "You are to go home and pack for about a two to three days trip. They should attack tomorrow night at a small store near the hotel you will be staying at." He said with a smile. "Any questions?" He asked. When no one said anything he sent them off to pack.

"Thank you Father!" Kid said when everyone else left, except Liz and Patty. "Do you mind?" He asked pointing to the mirror. Lord Death stepped aside as Kid, Liz and Patty stepped through to Gallow's Manor.

* * *

><p>"Maka come on we already have the plane tickets what's taking you so long?" Soul asked walking into Maka's room watching her look back and forth between books.<p>

"I don't know what book I should bring with me for the plane!" Maka said aggravated. Soul sighed and shoved both books into her bags.

"There." He said as he walked out of the room. That's when Blair walked in.

"Hey Maka, I was just wondering have you ever purred before?" Blair asked in her cat form. Maka raised an eyebrow. "It is said that if you live with a cat-witch-human you will gain some of her abilities. Nothing like pumpkins, but you tend to purr when you're happy and you end up having a cat's flexibility and stealth."

"No... why would I purr?" She asked confused.

"You purr when you get touched a certain way by a certain person. I thought Soul would have been the first person to make you purr. Oh well." Blair said walking out of the room.

"Wait? I've purred?" Maka asked Blair.

"Yup, but I'm not going to tell you who made you purr!" She said before leaving. Maka sighed and went with Soul to the airport.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was tiring and when they entered the hotel they had just enough energy to pick a bed and sleep in it. They weren't surprised to have slept in really late the next day.<p>

"Good morning." They all said to each other as they entered the main lobby. They sat down on the couches and began to discuss their strategies for finding the gangsters. With their plan set they all went out for breakfast, curtsy of Kid who magically spoke french.

"Puis-je vous autre chose?" The waitress asked the group.

"Non merci c'est tout ce que nous avons besoin pour l'instant." He said handing her back the menu's.

"Man I hope we get Canadian syrup with our pancakes. I can't wait to have some of that stuff." Blackstar said drooling at the thought of the syrup.

"It is really nice. It's always home made." Kid said with a smile stirring his tea. Maka pulled out a book and began to read slightly while Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki began to gossip, Soul and Blackstar talk about video games. Kid was looking around the town on his mini-mirror hopping to find the store and locate the gangster group. After everyone finished and taught Blackstar the difference between Canada and Canadia (*1*). Kid got a call on his mirror.

"Seems like we have to fight the group earlier than expected. You guys follow this I will meet you there in a second." He said giving Maka the mirror as he went to pay for breakfast quickly. They all, magically, seemed to arrive at the place at the same time.

"Let's go." Maka said as she entered the store with Soul in his weapon form.

**1) Hetalia reference, Canada and Canadia**

**And please check out the poll for this story! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**My soul is saved from mass destruction! Perfect and lol listening to My Chemical Romance and Paramore music... they need a mash up of those two bands they are completely epic and to emohippy1**_

_**I HAVE FOR FILLED MY END OF THE BARGAIN AND SO YOU MUST FOR FILL YOUS!**_

_The Plane and The Sound of Unknown Laughter_

"Well don't we have a little girly here." Said one of the robbers. He was unporportioned like the rest of his group; long arms, long legs, tiny stomachs. Kid and Maka growled in unison, for different reasons though. "And the little puppet has some friends. The toy story is down the street." He started to laugh as he flaunted his knife around. Maka growled again. Before the sucker could even laugh, Maka had sliced him in half with Soul and grabbed the discarded knife off the floor. His soul was floating in the middle of the group as it began to radiate towards Maka.

"Don't make fun of the puppet; she'll kill you." Soul said in his weapon form. Maka smirked as she blocked an attack from another robber.

His soul now joined his bosses.

"Come and join in on the fun!" Maka yelled tauntingly at Kid and Blackstar as they all realized where they were from and attacked Maka. Kid fired Liz and Patty right in between one guys eyes causing his soul to join the others.

Three souls were floating in the center of the battle.

Kid shot down another robber who tried to stab Maka, who was busy defending herself from another attacker. Blackstar stabbed another robber with Tsubaki at the same time Maka defeated the robber she was battling.

Six souls were floating in the center.

Blackstar punched a guy in the nose as he tried to sneak up on him. Blackstar sent his wavelength into the robber causing him to slam into Maka's swinging scythe.

Seven souls down, two more to go.

Kid, Maka and Blackstar turned around to face the last two remaining robbers. Kid ran at the one to the left, swiping under his foot he was able to knock the robber off balance. At this time Blackstar used shadow star and had trapped the other robber in Tsubaki. Kid fired two perfectly even bullets into the mans chest as Blackstar pulled Tsubaki so tight, the robber was cut into pieces.

Nine souls were floating in the center of the store.

Kid walked forward and placed his palm out. One by one the souls disappeared in the light that was emanating from Kid's hand. "I will send these to my father for reaping." He explained to the others as the light disappeared from his hands.

"YEAH OVER WITH IN A DAY! HAHAHA BACK TO AMERICA!" Blackstar screamed at the top of his lungs causing the people on the street to cringe from the loud noise. He took this the wrong way. "I KNOW A STAR LIKE ME EMITES SO MUCH STAR LIGHT THAT IT IS TOO BRIGHT FOR SOME OF YOU, BUT JUST ONE GLANCE AT MY GODLY FACE WILL CURE ANY DISEASE AND BRING THE DEAD BACK TO LIFE! IT WILL..." As Blackstar continued his rant he heard a women.

" Ne faites pas attention à lui, c'est un idiot." She whispered to her child. Kid laughed slighty.

"Oui madame, c'est vrai. Il est un tres idiot." Maka raised an eyebrow at Kid as she heard him speak with the woman. "Pourtant, il est capable de tant de choses étonnantes, que votre enfant doit veux être aussi fort que lui." The woman smiled slightly at Kid.

"Il est un de vos amis?" Kid nodded his head.

"Un idiot, mais un tres bon ami." Kid said with a small smile. Maka walked over next to Kid and told him that they should go before someone calls the cops on Blackstar. Kid laughed at the thought and smiled at Maka.

"Et vous avez un ami beau ici, non?" The woman smiled, winked at Kid then left. Maka raised an eyebrow at Kid.

"What was that about?" Maka asked noticing Kid's slightly pink cheeks.

"I'll tell you later when we are not going to be responsible for a war between Canada and America." He said walking over to the police who had arrived at the store. Maka rolled her eyes before walking up behind Blackstar.

"See, I'm such a big star that-" Maka did not care to hear what came next.

"Maka... CHOP!" The book not only knocked out Blackstar, but caused such a loud noise that everyone stopped to stare at Maka with the book.

"No that is a book, not a weapon of mass destruction." (*1*) Maka heard Kid say to the police with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Kid where are you going?" Maka asked as she chased after him down the block. Kid had run off about 3 hours before it was time for them to leave to go on to their plane. "Kid?" Maka grabbed his arm to stop him. She had chased him down for 40 freaking blocks and she was exhausted.<p>

"Yes?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked slightly annoyed at him.

"Well... um..." Kid looked behind him pointing to a small jewelry store. "After going to see a movie with you I lost one of my rings. That's why I wanted to go on a mission to Canada because that is the store that I originally got them at." Kid said signaling to the store down the street. Maka blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Hehe, sorry I should have probably told you that I had your ring before you went into all of this trouble." Maka said reaching into her pocket she got out the ring. "I found it in my bedroom the next morning and I put it on... I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you." Maka said handing it to Kid. Kid looked down at the ring, then grabbed his from his pocket.

"You really liked it that much?" He asked her. He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. "Then you can have it." he said handing it back to her. "I'm sure the store would have some more. We could even get you a second one so you can be symmetrical." He said smiling at her. She smiled back up at him and put the ring on. She hugged him quickly.

"Thanks! I really do like it!" She said. She pulled away and ran towards the store so Kid could buy two rings for them. Her smile stayed on her face the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Alright talk, we are on a plane and we are the only two in these seats. Tell me what you said to the Canadian woman." Maka said looking at Kid once they had taken off back home to Nevada. The seating arrangment was as so: Tsubaki sat next to Liz who sat next to Patty and Soul sat next to Blackstar. Maka and Kid sat opposite of Soul and Blackstar and were sitting out of earshot from everyone else.<p>

"She called Blackstar an idiot and I said it is true he is an idiot, but he is very strong and something your child should strive to be. She asked if he was my friend I said he is my friend, yet he is still an idiot." Maka laughed slightly.

"That does seem like something someone would say about Blackstar..." Maka then stopped laughing and scrunched her eyebrows. Kid was hoping she had forgotten what the lady had said to her, but she had too good of a memory to forget such a thing. "What did she say that made you blush?" Kid sighed.

"She said 'And you have a beautiful friend, no?' She was guessing on a relationship that was far from friends..." He said causing her to smile again.

"That's ok, I can see us being mistaken for that, just don't tell Soul. I feel like if he were to know about this he would freak out and become obsessive with me." She said nodding in Soul and Blackstars direction. Kid chuckled.

"I can understand that, I was surprised he let you sit here." Maka shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"He doesn't like it when I sleep on his shoulder. He finds that he can't move around and he feels uncomfortable. I know you wouldn't mind, so that was the real reason he let me sit here... plus I told him that I was going to sit with Tsubaki and not you." She said as she closed her eyes. She yawned then snuggled into his shoulder.

Kid laughed slightly again. "Well then good night Maka." Maka purred a good night in response and feel asleep on Kid's arm. Kid feel asleep on Maka's head.

It was, in Liz's opinion, one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Maka was walking home from Kid's house. She had stopped there after school to grab some books and ended up staying longer than she hoped because Liz had said her nails were in dire need of a make over. Maka rolled her eyes at the thought. Her nails were perfectly fine in her opinion, but now along with her skull rings, she now had skulls painted on her nails (*2*). She took out her key when she heard feminine laughter on the inside of her door.<p>

"Does she know?" Maka didn't recognize that girl's voice.

"Nope not yet." She knew that was Soul's voice.

"Are you going to tell her? She might get the wrong idea." She heard the girl voice again.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment." (*3*). That she definitely knew was Soul's voice. She felt broken as she turned from her apartment and walked back to Kid's mansion.

_**1) I honestly believe that Maka's Maka Chop has the potential to be a Weapon of Mass Destruction, just saying...**_

_**2) *fans out nails* I tested this out on my nails and they do look epic... just saying**_

_**3) SOUL IS NOT THE BAD GUY! I know it might sound like that now, but I promised a reader (mentally) that Soul was not going to be the usual KidXMaka Soul who cheats on Maka. No he is not one of those low life pricks... Trust me on this, I'm a Doctor (Holds up Dr. Pepper)**_

_**PLEASE DO MY POLL FOR THE EPILOGUE!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**For once, Church was very productive because I fell asleep and dreamed of this story!**_

_**DarkFlameInfernal: Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying this!  
>VilaDeath: You can always trust a doctor (drinks Dr. Pepper)!<br>Spottedpath: Lol I do that too! Another reason why I feel I am a huge DTK fan is because when I walk up and down the stairs leading to my room I always adjust the photos on the wall, this was before I even knew of Kid!  
>InLoveWithDeaththeKid: Woah... super duper... thank you!<br>lack-4-a-better-name: I must see the photo when you're done!  
>emoHippy1: And so, the bet is over. And yes he is epic, but no one is as smexy as Kid! (*points!*)<br>xKireyy: I know they are!  
>Spottedpath: There, my name has just been removed from you're death list!<br>wordfiend: OMLD you're right that would be an awesome magnet, and I'm glad you believe this story matches with their characteristics. I really hate it sometimes when I go extremely OOC. I'm, again, happy that you enjoy this story and they will work out their issues, but in one heck of a strange ways ;D  
>Sora'struelover: Thank You!<br>1zippy: Thanks and I absolutely love those two bands!  
>rainfurr26: I hope it's on my bio...<br>8fangirl8: Soul shall not be an albino prick, in this story he is quit the opposite!  
>REDEADED: *Bows* I have updated!<strong>_

_The Storm_

To Maka's utter amazement her day had gotten even worse after she heard Soul talking to this mystery girl. How, might you ask, is this possible? Complete and utter downpour. This had to be one of the worst storms Maka has ever seen in her life and her sanctuary was a mile away. She couldn't tell what was the rain and what was her own tears when she saw Gallow's Manor in the background. She calmed her breathing down as she knocked on the door, Liz answered. "Maka...?" She asked confused. Maka cleared her throat.

"Is Kid here?" She asked trying to keep her voice from faltering.

"Maka are you-"

"I see, he's in the study, thank you Liz." Maka said cutting her off and walking past a shocked Liz and down the hall to the study. Liz followed after Maka, she was worried for her dear friend and wanted to know what was happening.

Maka reached the door and opened it, not knocking before she entered. "Patty, I told you, you can't-" Kid looked up from his papers to see a drenched Maka. He stood up quickly and walked over to her. "Maka?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"He's an ass." Kid's step faltered slightly as he realized the perfect Maka Albarn just cursed.

"Who?" He asked her. He grabbed her hand, it was cold as she was not wearing her gloves, but her rings. He pulled her into his chest and just rocked back and forth with her. "Do you want a towel?" he asked her. She nodded her head and he nodded to Liz. Liz ran to the bathroom and got Maka a bath robe and a towel. If Maka wasn't on the verge of tears, Liz would be smiling like a fool(*1*) at the sight in front of her; Kid held Maka in his lap as she had her head resting on his chest just under his head, he was rubbing comforting circles in her back.

"Here you go, honey." Liz said giving the towels to Maka. She gave Liz a weak smile before putting on the robe and resting back on Kid's chest.

"Liz, Maka will be staying with us for a little while. If you-" Liz cut Kid off.

"What the hell did this bastard do?" She asked Maka.

"I went home and when I was about to open the door I heard him and another girl giggling. I heard her ask him if he 'told her yet', and he replied with 'no, I'm waiting for the right moment to tell her'. I didn't stay any longer because I couldn't take it..." Maka said burying her head deeper into Kid's chest.

"That prick! Patty!" Liz screamed.

"Yesh!" Patty asked magically appearing behind Kid and Maka holding a giraffe.

"Soul. Torture method 5893743. Code red! Activate tomorrow because tonight I'm just to darn lazy. Maka, we're having a sleep over to cheer you up and I'm inviting Tsubaki!" Liz said walking out of the room. Patty began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! I love Torture method 5893743!" Maka looked at Kid's equally pale face then at Patty.

"Patty... what is Torture method 5893743?" Maka asked.

"It's when we hand a guy by his balls in the apartment of the girl who he is cheating with!" Patty said raising her giraffe up in victory. "We have a lot of hate towards cheaters! Come on Maka! You can wear my giraffe pajama's!" Patty said running out with Maka in tow.

"Now now Patty, you don't have to do that to Soul. Who knows how that will affect his weapon form?" Kid could here Maka question as Patty dragged her down the hall. He laughed slightly at his weapons antics before he was plotting his own punishment for Soul.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so here's the game plan. We eat chocolate, paint nails and what kid movies just to make fun of them and laugh!" Liz said slamming her fist into her hand(*2*). She looked around the group of girls that had come to the manor and smiled as they all nodded. "I'll be back!" Liz said running into the kitchen to grab their chocolaty goodies. She was glad to hear Maka talking and giggling with Tsubaki.<p>

"How does she come up with that?" She heard Maka ask.

"I honestly don't know. How can she think up of such an evil torture method?" Liz put down the food loudly with a bow.

"I am quite proud of my Torture methods, especially Torture method 5893743." She said coming up from her bow. "Shall we begin? I've really wanted to test this design out, but couldn't do it to my own nails. Can I try it on you Maka?" Liz asked.

"Sure, why not." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"YES!" Liz screamed.

"I WANNA DO TSUBAKI'S NAILS!" Patty screamed grabbing Tsubaki's hand.

"And I'll do yours Patty." Tsubaki said laughing back. So they had begun with their nail designs, talking about the strangest things as they went.

"So Maka, would you rather sleep sexually with Tsubaki or Blair?" Patty, of course having to make the simple would you rather game awkward.

"Duh, Tsubaki, we've been best friends for ever! Plus imagine how odd it would be if someone was like, so who'd you lose it to? and I say Blair. God everyone's lost it to her! I mean I'd rather lose it to Tsubaki instead of Blair." Maka said examining the design Liz was currently drawing on her nails.

"Well Maka if it makes you feel any better, I would chose you over Blair any day." Tsubaki added blushing.

"Thanks Tsubaki, and Liz what are you doing?" Maka asked looking down at her nails.

"DONE!" Liz screamed as she backed away from's Maka's nails. Each nail was an eyeball design and she soon recognized that each eye belonged to someone. Her eyes were on her thumbs, Tsubaki's on her pointer finger, Liz's on her middle finger, and Patty on her pinky fingers. Maka blushed bright red when she saw whose eyes were on her ring finger.

"Hahaha! Maka looks like a tomato." Patty said.

"I'm going to run now." Liz said running around to the other side of the couch.

"LIZ! WHAT HAPPENS IF HE SEES MY NAILS!" Maka screamed chasing her around the couch.

"He will know it's meant to be!" She replied simply with a little giggle. Maka jumped over the coach and pinned her to the ground.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Maka asked sitting on top of Liz.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're all friends. I come in here to go get some water and see Maka tackling Liz to the floor.

"Yes because Liz is suggesting awkward subjects and painting them on my nails." Maka said as she looked up to see Kid in pajama pants and no shirt. She blushed.

"Sister, if you're gonna be staying with us, you gotta get used to that." Liz said when she saw Kid blush as well.

"Umm, well I'm going upstairs good night Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka." Kid said bowing slightly to each of them before going upstairs.

"'Night Kid!" The girls all screamed in unison. Once he left Tsubaki asked Maka the question that was on her mind.

"Whose eyes are on your ring finger?" She asked. Maka held out her hand for Tsubaki to see the golden eye Liz had painted there.

"You suck." Was all Maka could say before bursting out in a fit of laughter. "I missed hanging out with you guys." Liz nodded.

"We need to have more girl dates."

* * *

><p>"Lord Death, why can't she just join the hunt, life would be so much easier." Maka said pointing at the screen. After multiple debates they decided to watch <em>Hercules <em>because it was Patty's favorite of the choices and no one wanted to go against Patty.

"Well when you find love you should never let it go..." Was all Liz could say, but right before she could add anything else she heard Maka singing to herself.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I've guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that." _

_"Who you think you kidding, he's the up in heaven to you tryin' to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you!" _Liz sang the next part pointing at Maka, the girls grew into a fit of laughter.

"I guess we are more like some Disney movie characters than we thought." Tsubaki said.

"Well, we know the muses and Meg, but the true question is who is Hercules?" Liz asked teasingly to Maka.

"Hey! I won't say I'm in love!" Maka said causing another round of giggles. Maka was trying to hide her nerves as the day wound down and turned into night.

* * *

><p>Everyone was asleep in the living room when lightening awoke Maka. She began to shake as she felt the house around her moan slightly in protest against the winds. She did not like storms because she had always had to go through with them alone. Another boom of thunder shook her to her core as she got up and wrapped a blanket around her.<p>

"It's going to be okay Maka." She said to herself as she walked out of the living room and to the library. She had a blanket wrapped around her that seemed to get tighter with every howl of the wind, or every crack of thunder. "It's okay." She whispered to herself.

Kid woke with a start when he sensed Maka's worried soul. He wasn't able to sleep well all night and with her soul walking past his bedroom shivering he was out of his bed in a flash. He ran to the door and looked out into the hall. He saw the library door at the end of the hall close. He sighed as he walked down the hall to the library, the only sound was the padding of his feet on the marble floor.

"Maka?" He asked as he looked into the library. He found her curled up in a corner of the library. She was by the biggest library column whispering things he could not hear. "Maka?" he asked, but he could tell she didn't hear him. (*3*) She had her hands to her ears and was whispering to herself.

"It's okay Maka, the storm will be over soon." She was saying over and over again. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap and began to rock her back and forth.

"It's okay Maka, I'm here, there storm won't hurt you. It's okay, shhh." He said petting her head and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Maka soon fell asleep. "Is it me, or are we in this position more often than usual?" He asked himself looking down at Maka who was sleeping in his lap. He kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal style. "You can stay with me tonight, I'll keep you safe." He said when he noticed her starting to stir.

"Mmm..." She hummed as she buried her face into his shirt. He smiled slightly as he placed her in his bed and feel asleep with her next to him.

"I can get used to this." he said with a sigh as he feel asleep as well.

**I hope you enjoyed some of the extreme fluff in this!**

**1) Yes, In my story Liz is a KidXMaka fangirl and yes I did come up with Torture method 5893743**

**2) When my friends come over we do exactly this, only we make awkward sexual jokes. For example we were watching a barbie Pegasus movie and all you heard coming from us was "That's not her waste he's holding onto." **

**3) When writing this chapter I was literally listening to disney music and during this part I was listening to 'Something There' from beauty and the beast... just saying it fit the mood.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaaaaack!**

** theotakuprincessofgotham: Kid shall be shirtless, but towards the end of the fic, so don't get you're hopes up yet!  
>REDEADED: Thank you for returning the bow, and trust me the amazingness will continue (*wink*)<br>InLoveWithDeaththeKid: *Nods head* I threatened a kid in my grade to do that as well if he broke up with my bff. They have been going out for 3 years XD  
>xKireyy: Hercules is one of my favorite Disney movies... so go watch it!<br>Professor Stien: 1) Love your user name, I never knew Stein supported KidXMaka XD 2) here is the more you wanted.  
>8fangirl8: Agreed and excellent question! Who is Hades? I honestly have no idea! I just thought it would be fun to add in!<br>Kid crazy: Wow... **Amazing... thank you and I bet everyone wants their own Death the Kid... he is totally amazing  
>aprildragonfire16: Why thank you, I have multiple ways of how to torture men just like that :D<br>Starvia2.0: Church is terrible**

_Wake Up Call_**  
><strong>

Kid was happy in his dreams when he felt giant flashes of light being shot at him. Thinking it was the sun, he just groaned slightly and pulled what he was holding closer to him. He sighed slightly as he realized the thing he was holding had the faint sent of strawberries. He buried his head deeper into what he was holding when he hear a giggle and felt the flash again. He opened his eyes slowly to see his head buried in Maka's hair. His eyes grew wide as he backed away slowly trying not to wake her up. He realized it was futile when she was awoken by his movements. "'Morning Kid." Maka said with a small smile. That's when the giggling and bright flashes continued.

"That's perfect Patty, now we have evidence that they slept together!" Liz cheered from the end of the bed standing next to Patty who held a camera. Maka blushed bright red and feel off the bed, in unison with Kid, as they tried to get away from each other.

"Hahaha, they feel big sis!" Patty laughe d pointing at the two fallen teens.

"Yes, they have Patty, but like I said, we have evidence! Denying it is futile! You two slept with each other, but why are you both still wearing clothes?" Liz asked when she got a closer look at the fallen teens.

"Liz, do you think I would take advantage of Maka? Absolutely not!" Kid said after he realized what Liz had said. He and Maka both wore identical blushes.

"Then why was Maka in your bed and not your sleeping bag?" Liz asked Kid, then Maka.

"Well... um... I..." Maka looked to Kid for help. He knew she did not like to share her weaknesses.

"She got lost and couldn't find her way around the manor at night so I just let her sleep in my room." He said looking at Maka to make sure his excuse didn't offend her in any way.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. You know this place backwards and forwards, so why were you in his room? Don't lie to me!" Liz said pointing to the two of them.

The phone rang. Kid went up to get it, but was pushed back down by Liz. "We'll let the answering machine get it!" She said. "Explain!"

"Well, might as well tell her the truth. Who knows how many torture methods she has?" Maka said looking over at Kid. She got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kid got up and sat next to her.

"Go ahead, if this is what you want." He said nodding towards Liz. Maka nodded at Kid then looked at Liz.

"You found me here because I'm afraid of storms. Big, crazy storms scare me to death and no one knew this until last night when Kid found me. I was in a corner in the library telling myself everything would be okay, he came in. I fell asleep and woke up in here. Answer your question?" She asked motioning to the room.

"Not yet, Kid your story." Liz said.

Kid rolled his eyes. "I woke up when I heard her walking past my room to the library. I told her everything was going to be okay and after that she soon fell asleep. Instead of leaving her in the library I brought her to the closest room, my room, and put her in the bed. I fell asleep with her to make sure that if she woke up again she wouldn't wake up alone, happy?" Kid asked blushing slightly.

"Yup, very. Now who wants waffles?" Liz said content with their answers. She turned from the room and walked towards the kitchen followed by the uncomfortable meisters.

* * *

><p>Kid walked over to the phone to hear the voice mail that was left due to him being unable to get to the phone before. He shook his head at Liz's antics. "She is going to go mad one day." He said to himself as he pressed play.<p>

"Hey Kid." Kid stiffened as he recognized Soul's voice. He heard Maka growl in the background. "I was just wondering if Maka was there, and if she was she better not be there for you. She didn't show up last night so I wasn't able to tell her about my mission today. I also have a surprise for everyone later on, so bring Liz when you come to drop off Maka. Just thought I should tell you guys so you don't worry about me. See ya later and if I find anything remotely sexual on her." That was the end of the message.

"Do you think Liz can you her make up magic to put a fake hickey on my neck?" He heard Maka ask next to him.

"Why when Kid can give you a real one?" Liz asked walking in behind them. They turned to her and blushed bright red. "Just a suggestion, plus that way it won't smudge and it will feel better." Liz said shrugging her shoulders.

Maka and Kid's faces were flushed bright red it made Liz laugh. "So what's the plan?" She asked popping a grape in her mouth.

"Plan?" Maka asked.

"Yeah you know that revenge , 'hey look you go cheat on me now I'm sexier than your new girlfriend' plan?" Liz asked. Kid looked at Maka who looked down at the phone.

"Are you actually considering this?" Kid asked. He saw Liz fist pump in the background. He grabbed Maka by the shoulders and brought her face two inches away from his. "Don't do it Maka, you sign a contract with Liz you will regret it for the rest of your live!"

"No, I'm not letting Liz do anything to me." Maka said. Kid sighed, whipping the sweet off of his brow. "I'm letting Blair do something." She said picking up the phone.

Kid never swears, yet at the mention of Maka turning to Blair he couldn't stop this one word from slipping out of his mouth. "Fuck."

"Blair, I need you to come here and teach me how to become a cat." Kid just raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm at Kid's house... yes... yes... ticket?" Maka looked confused as she stared back at the phone. Liz began to laugh as Kid was confused too. "No Blair, I don't think Kid would steal anything from me... Why would he steal my ticket if I never had one with me the entire time? What? Soul didn't steal it either, I don't have a ticket... Well I could see Blackstar stealing my ticket if I had one... Why shouldn't I tell Soul that?" Maka asked down the phone again. Liz burst out laughing.

"Wrong ticket, give me the phone Maka." Maka handed the phone to Liz. "Hey Blair, we need you to come over and teach the way of the cat to Maka. I'm guessing it will have some affect on her sex appeal... mmmhmmm... I see. Perfect, and yes she still has her ticket Blair... I know she's confusing. Okay see you soon." Liz hung up the phone and turned to Maka. "Maka, your golden ticket is your virginity."

* * *

><p>"YES! Blair can't believe you're finally embracing your new found cat abilities!" Blair said jumping up and down in her human form. Kid sat in the gym watching the two. He was glad Maka wasn't letting Blair do anything to make her prettier than she already was, but he still didn't know if he could trust Blair yet.<p>

"Yup, so what does this cat ability allow me to do?" Maka asked hands on hips. Blair swung a punch at Maka. Kid thought it was going to connect with her face due to it's sheer speed, yet Maka was bending backwards Matrix style avoiding the blow easily.

"It allows you to have extreme flexibility, extreme reflexes, good eye-sight, the ability to always land on your feet, cat swag and purring nyaa~. You defiantly know you have these qualities when you've purred." Blair said winking towards Kid.

"When have I purred?" Maka asked still bent back unaware of Kid's blushing face and Blair's suggestive glances.

"You didn't know you purred when Kid-"

"Blair I thought we agreed that's a secret!" He yelled across the gym.

"No, I want to know, it is my purring any how." Maka said going back on her hand then flipping right side up.

"Well when I dropped you off after the movie before I went you kind of purred into my hand and Blair was there..." Kid said rubbing the back of his head. Maka blushed and Blair burst out laughing.

"Blair can't believe you have only learned about it now!" Blair said turning to Maka. "Any way, you unlock your full cat potential when you resonate with Blair. When you do that not only will all fighting styles feel slow, you get cat swag and become really good nyaa~." Blair said shaking her hips seductively. Maka turned red. "Impress some guys." Now it was Kid's turn to go red.

"Let's go." Maka said resonating with Blair. There was a small explosion between souls Kid covered his eyes then looked back at the two girls. Maka rolled her neck slightly.

"What do you think?" Blair asked. Kid walked over to the two girls, Maka opened her eyes and there was a new feline sort of glint to them in Kid's opinion. She closed then opened her eyes again turning them back to normal.

"I feel... good." She said. "Let's go see what this body can do." She said with a sly smile. Kid shivered slightly as she walked by.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to face him Maka?" Liz asked. Maka switched from foot to foot nervously next to Liz. Her first shock cat confidence was starting to fail her as they got closer to Soul and her's appartment.<p>

"No... why am I even wearing this?" She asked looking down at herself. "I should leave now." She said just to feel her hand latch onto Kid's.

"What happened to that 'prove the bastard wrong' attitude you had a few minutes ago?" He asked her.

"It went away when I put this dress on." Kid laughed slightly.

"It should only be busted when you put this on." He said motioning to her dress. "You look fantastic." He said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Go get him." He said into her hair.

"You wanna know what... I will." Maka said turning to face the door. "Let's go make this little bitch jealous."

**hey... what do you think? and the dress will be announce announced next chapter, but if you want a sneak peak here is the link, just remove the spaces, it's the green one:**

ht t p:/w ww .o nlin ef orm als.c om /pr odu ct/S CAL AFAL L11-1 4 259 /Sc ala-S hort- Dress-14


	12. Chapter 12

_***rubs hands together* Let the writing begin!**_

_**HellionKyou: Ah my dear friend, Soul is stupid sometimes, yet he is not other times and everyone loves Kid. Remember SHARING IS CARING ;D  
>KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: Thank you for finding my sarcasm and writing funny.<br>Staravia2.0: *nods head*  
>REDEADED: I adore the dress as well! I wanted it to be my graduation dress, but I don't have the body *pokes belly flab*. And I would hope the story gets better and better, I want it to be like one of those books when you read the last page look up and say "It's over..." and then reread it. ;D<br>InLoveWithDeaththeKid: That has become my custom fighting tool in school, just saying, and we started to read  Fahrenheit 451 and when my English teacher asked why they think they burned books a friend of mine, who I always hit books with, raised his hand and he said; "They were considered Weapons of Mass Destruction when they saw the amount of pain they could conflict on a person in her hands." And he pointed to me. Keep up the choppin' ;D and congrats on having the 88th review!  
>DTKidForever: I'm glad you love it!<br>Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Here it is love, enjoy (said in a drunken English accent).  
>8fangirl8: Wow... dude, you're readin my mind... I COMPLETELY believe in everything you just said o.0<br>Project Shadow: (falling down hill) aaaasssss youuuuuu wissshhhh...**_

_The Works_

Maka stood outside her apartment with Kid, Liz and Patty (Blair had to go and work at Chupa Cobra's so she was not there with them). She was shaking slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, she felt like a two year old dressed up in her mother's clothing. She wore a short green sparkly dress with one sleeve that was a little too short for her liking. She then wore black open toed stilettos, big green feather earrings and had her hair up in a high ponytail curled gently. "I feel like a hooker." She said under her breathe, Liz heard her and then looked to Kid with a questioning look then back at Maka.

"Damn girl, you don't look like a hooker, you look like a sexy ass chick who is going to show her ex-bf what he's missing!" Liz said making hand gestures at her. "Kid tell her she looks sexy." Kid blushed bright red.

"Well... um... you do look beautiful, but in the words of Liz 'you look sexy'." He said blushing redder as the sentence went on. Maka didn't seem to notice his blushing face as she was looking towards the ground. Kid tried again to motivate her. "Remember a couple of months back when we beat Soul and Blackstar at their own game of basketball?" He continued when he saw Maka nod. "I was there to help you prove yourself 'worthy of him' and now I'm here to help you prove that you are way above his league. Are you in?" Kid asked hand out for Maka to take.

"Yeah. Let's win this game." Maka said stepping in line with Kid, Liz smiled and added onto the score. Soul: 9 Kid: adding on the movie, motivation speech, the storm... he has a solid 20 right about now. "Liz, may I have the honors?" Maka asked nodding towards the door. Kid felt her stop shaking. Liz stepped to the side and comically bowed.

"Do the honors." Liz smiled to herself as she saw Maka, holding Kids hand, walk up and enter the household.

"There's something called-" Soul cut himself off when he saw Maka, his jaw dropping to the floor and his eyes scanning her up and down. "Well don't you look pretty." He said trying to hide the bitterness, and failing, in his voice as he noticed her holding Kid's hand.

Maka nodded not saying a word. When Soul walked up to kiss her on the forehead she side stepped towards Kid and Liz stood in between them. "What's this grand surprise Soul?" She asked.

"Come out Heart." Soul said and a girl in a dark blue shirt saying 'now panic and freak out'(*shirt: ht tp: /w ww .bol ger now. co m/b log /?p =362 3 third picture down*), black denim jeans and converse came out. She had jet black short pixie cut hair, ruby eyes, sharp teeth and pale skin. Maka looked down as she realized that this girl was a lot better looking than her, especially in the chest area. She heard Liz and Patty gasp.

"HEART BREAKER!" They screamed in unison.

"THOMPSON GALS!" She screamed in return as they crushed her in a hug. The three girls began to laugh. "How are you guys? Still loving giraffes? Still bad ass mother fuckers?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Liz laughed. "Totally come meet our friends Death the Kid, our shinigami meister." Liz said pointing at Kid.

Kid bowed respectively then said, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine, I approve Liz he's a gentlemen and he is pretty hot." Kid blushed slightly and squeezed Maka's hand who was growing a bright red.

"Ha, no he's more like a brother than anything and this is Maka." Liz said pointing to Maka. "Maka is 5ft 3in, weight; unknown, badass level originally was an 8 and now due to her new cat reflexes has turned into a definite 10. Yes she is sexy and no you can not play barbie girl with her because it took us about 5 hours just to get into the dress." Heart walked up to Maka and walked around her.

"She is pretty, just like a barbie. She is very cute, I see why my brother likes you." She said winking at Maka then bumping her in the hip.

"Brother?" Everyone but Soul and Heart said.

"Yup, that's my big surprise. I lost my twin sister at birth. Parents thought she was dead, but she was just a mix up and now here she is. She was staying at the hotel for the past week and that's why I wasn't here. When she heard I knew her favorite sisters she has been begging to see you guys so I invited her over here." he said walking to stand next to his sister.

"Hi!" She waved to everyone.

Everyone was in shock and Kid was the first to respond. "Well welcome to the 'family', how long will you be staying with us?" Kid asked noticing Maka start to walk towards him more.

"I have the rest of today and all of tomorrow before I have to board a plane and go to Spain. I will be enrolled there in a culinary school and I wanted to meet my brother and his friends before hand because I will be gone for he rest of the year." She said simply.

"You know I thought we could show her the works; with the carnival tonight, beach end in some basketball where tiny tits here can show off her new skill." Soul said nudging Maka.

"Makaaaa CHOP!" Maka said angrily smacking him with a book. She heard a small applause.

"That was impressive." Heart said.

"Wait until you see what she has in store. She is now flexible as hell and she can swing your brother around with deadly accuracy..." Liz said getting into a conversation. She didn't notice Maka drag Soul to the kitchen, but Kid did.

* * *

><p>"Ow, what the hell Maka?" Soul asked.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with me, what's wrong with you? Why couldn't you trust me?" Maka asked aggravated.

"You would spill to Liz!" He said just as annoyed.

"No I wouldn't! I have kept all of your secrets, I had loved you for the longest time too. I was such an idiot! I can't believe this!"

"What do you mean loved?" Soul asked strangely quiet. Maka sighed and looked Soul in the eyes.

"Have you noticed that our relationship is breaking? How it was never really love just us trying to push our friendship? I over heard you two talking and with you always seeming so uninterested in me I thought you cheated. I'm happy that you aren't, but let's face it this isn't working. I'm sorry." Maka said.

"But, I do like you! I-" Maka raised her hand then.

"You said like, Soul don't say anything else. I love you, I do but not as a boyfriend, just as a brother. Please let me walk out before I can't trust you anymore or before you hurt me more than you think." She said.

Soul walked up to her and hugged her quickly. "I understand." He said pulling away with his normal smirk on, but it was slightly hurt. "Are we still friends? If we aren't we can't be the coolest weapon and meister pair, you still have to make me a Death-Scythe." Soul said. Maka smiled.

"Of course." Maka said smiling slightly. Soul walked out noticing Kid out of the corner of his eye.

"Treat her right." Was all he said to Kid before walking away acting like everything was 'cool'.

"Hey are you okay?" Kid asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I just don't love him." She said looking up slightly. He saw a small tear slide down her face. "I just feel like I just lost him totally. I hope this can completely blow over so we can still be friends, I don't want to lose him as that." She said. Kid pulled her into a hug.

"Come on they're planning on going to the carnival, we should get you changed so you can actually have fun." He said to her resting his head on her's. He felt her nod and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Maka was covering her chest as she was aggravated with Liz. Not only had she forced Maka into a dress she now was forcing her to wear a shirt that said 'reading is sexy' with a naughty librarian on it! Minus that Maka felt comfortable in her dark jeans and normal shoes, yet she still had to wear her earrings and keep her hair up. Maka gave Liz glares the entire ride there.<p>

"Alright where do we go first?" Liz asked.

"Pirate ship!" Patty and Heart screamed at the same time dragging everyone with them. Liz and Heart sat at the top, Soul and Patty in the next row then Maka and Kid. Maka didn't mind due to the fact she didn't really like this ride much and that she wasn't sitting with Soul. The ride began and Maka ended up scooting closer to Kid with every scream until she was almost on him.

He laughed slightly as she screamed and buried her head in his shoulder. "Shut up." She meekly said before squeaking and burying her head in Kid's shoulder again.

"It's okay. It's over." He said before the ride fully stopped Maka sighed with relief.

"I usually don't get scared about this stuff, but I couldn't help but scream when I started to float in the seat." She said making hand movements as she got of the ride.

"Don't worry I'll be here, plus you always land on your feet." He said simply.

"I guess that's true." She said with a smile before turning around to face the others. They continued to ride every ride possible, thank fully non of them vomiting. They went onto the gravatron(*1*), a swinging magic carpet ride, a flying space sledding ride and much more. Kid ended up winning this water gun contest against Soul, by a lot, and won a small dog. Soul was extremely angry when he gave the dog to Maka but ended up letting it slide when he realized she wasn't his anymore.

"How do you aim and get it there the entire time!" Soul said pointing at the hole where they had to shoot the water at. "Winning by that much is so uncool." He said rolling his eyes. Kid shrugged.

"So I'm always uncool when I win against you at C.O.D., I see." Kid said in the same flat tone.

Soul didn't reply.

"Damn, why didn't I come here earlier." Heart said laughing slightly. "You guys are a strange group of people."

"I know we are, but we are proud of it." Liz said with a smile. "So it's about 11:50 and the fair closes at mid-night one more ride each."

"Sounds good. I'm going on the pirate ship again, you in?" Heart asked, everyone said yes but Kid and Maka. Maka was about to, reluctantly, say yes, but Kid stepped in.

"I think I'm going to take it easy my stomach is starting to hurt, would you like to stay with me Maka?" He asked and she nodded a little too quickly.

"Sure we'll meet you guys up later." Maka said dismissing the group, she then turned to Kid. "Thanks." Kid nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Come on I want to go on one more ride before we leave." He said leading her to the ferris wheel(*2*). When they went on it was quiet the first time around then Maka leaned her head on Kid's shoulder.

"Do you think I can stay with you until things with Soul and I smooth over? I feel like if I go back now I'm going to feel bad and some how magically ending up to be his girlfriend again." Maka asked as she yawned tiredly.

"Of course you can. I care about you Maka, I would rather you stay with me than Soul if it makes you uncomfortable." Kid said stroking her head.

"Thanks Kid." Maka said and purred slightly into his touch. That's when she shot her eyes open and shot away from Kid, almost falling out of the Ferris wheel, but keeping her balance and staying in.

"Are you alright, you shot back as if I hurt you, plus it doesn't help if you almost fall out of a Ferris wheel." Kid added on grabbing her shoulder. This only caused Maka to blush.

"No, it wasn't you it was me. I... um... kind of...purred." Maka looked down quickly, not noticing Kid's blush. Kid put his arm around Maka's shoulder and leaned her back on him. "What are you doing?" She asked when they were in the same position before Maka had jumped.

"I don't care if you purr. It's part of you now." He said simply. Maka smiled up at Kid before resting her head back down.

* * *

><p>(*this is going on about the same time as Maka and Kid or on the Ferris wheel*)<p>

Liz looked at them with her binoculars using her magical lip reading powers to tell Heart, who was now in on operation get-Kid-and-Maka-to-start-dating-and-to-get-married-so-Liz-can-be-an-aunt(*3*), what was happening.

"Okay so Maka is asking if she could stay because she doesn't want things to be too awkward with Soul tonight and Kid said ok. Oh my Lord Death look at this!" Liz said jaws dropped.

"What is it! Spill!" Heart snapped at Liz impatiently, she had to admit this was juicy soap opera material.

"She is like burying her head into Kid and he is just rubbing her back and leaning on her head and ah!" Liz shouted before covering her mouth.

"What-" Liz cut heart off by putting her hand in her face.

"Kid is asking what he did wrong, Maka is..." Liz covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Lord Death tell me what's going on!" Heart said finally losing her patience when she heard Liz 'aw' like in one of those sappy shows.

"Look for yourself." Heart looked through the binoculars to see them back to where they were in the beginning. She looked at Liz questioningly. "Remember how Maka has cat abilities? Well when she is 'pleased' from having her favorite food to being rubbed the right way she purrs. She has only been known to purr three times, well as far as everyone else know twice. The first time was when Kid, after taking her to the movies, tucked her into bed. He put his hand on her cheek and she purred burying her head in his hand. She wouldn't let go but he managed to get it out. I still think something else happened that night, but he still hasn't spilled."

"That's so cute! What happened the other time?" Heart asked raising an eyebrow at Liz.

"The next time, only I know of. If you tell anyone I will kill you because this is sacred." Liz said poking her violently in the shoulder.

"I swear on my grave not to spill. Now tell me what happened." Heart said. "Quickly they're almost at the end of the ride."

"Maka is afraid of thunder storms, when she came over to my house for a sleep over last night..." She heard Heart wincing.

"That was one hell of a storm." Liz nodded before continuing.

"Well Kid found her in a library and lulled her to sleep. He then brought her to his room and they fell asleep together, Kid said it was more friendly than anything else, but he didn't know what I saw. I went to ask Kid where Maka was, but when I went into his room. He was awake, maybe slightly awake, but still awake. he was playing with Maka's hair as she slept on his chest. She purred the exact moment when Kid kissed her on the head before burying his head into her hair. He feel back asleep after that. I almost died of cuteness."

"That is absolutely adorable, but stop talking about operation get-Kid-and-Maka-to-start-dating-and-get-married-so-Liz-can-be-an-aunt." Heart said nodding in their direction. Liz nodded her head before greeting them and going home. Liz slept well that night.

_**1) The gravatron is a spinning ride when you get stuck to the wall and using Centripetal Force always you to stay on the wall even when the floor is dropped. You can hang on the wall in the strangest positions, it's fun, but not for those with an easy stomach.**_

_**2) Alright I just want to say, no I did not plan to steal this from a story I am reading currently. It's called Amite ou Amour, and it's a great KidXMaka fic which you should all read! I know the chapters are small but it's amazing!  
><strong>_

_**3) What do you think of the operation name? I totally love it.**_

**_Just to clear up on some stuff, Maka thought Soul was cheating on her with Heart. When she felt that Soul was lying to her she didn't know what else he could be hiding from her as well as her feeling they had been forcing this relationship. So all in all Maka is now single ;D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muhahahahahahahahahaha u lost muhahahahaha (*cough cough *)**

**Sora'struelover: I am glad you believe I have skills (*answering to all of your reviews*)  
>Colorfull-Darkness: They will kiss, and they will confess... but what's the point in that when we can't torture them first... MUHAHAHAAHA (*coughs and falls off of cliff, but magically survives*)<br>Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Of course she purred she'll purr throughout this entire story, and don't worry it's not over yet with Soul, ever heard of the extreme over protective brother? And I think heart is epic, I just based her off of my sister, me and a couple of friends. Like her fashion sense is all mine, but her attitude is a mix between all of us!  
>HellionKyou: Here is the next chapter!<br>Project Shadow: You seriously think that my characters aren't too oc... that's perfect! I hate it when they are too far off from their actual personalities in fan fictions!  
>xKireyy: It's okay you don't have to review for every chapter, but I do prefer it (*translation to gibberish: *), and I named her Heart after the famous piano piece 'Heart and Soul'. Hehe, I thought it worked!<br>STL: I personally love the operation name ;D  
>Staravia2.0: Carnival rides are always the best, especially when they are extremely unsafe! I almost feel out of the pirate ship because the latch wouldn't lock, hehe!<br>Iarepiggie: ;3  
>InLoveWithDeaththeKid: Ik that is amazing and what I strive for in literally every story I read. I have been labelled the don't-touch-her-stuff-or-move-anything-out-of-line-on-her-desk-or-trash-talk-greece-or-symmetry-near-her-or-you-will-lose-your-reproductive-organs kid. It's a very fun label and I am happy you find me a good author!<br>8fangirl8: You suck... stop reading my mind Lord Death!  
>REDEADED: Yeah, I felt like i had to give her credit, it is an amazing story and I'm glad you think story kicks major ass because I want it too! *bows* thanks for the review<br>KidxMaka4eva: Then I must update this fix, I must keep all my customers happy ;D  
>KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: It shall be much easier to put into action, MUHAHAHAHA!<br>Torako88: I know you aren't up to here yet, but Kid and Maka will be fully together by the end of this, AND NOT LIKE THAT PERVS!**

_A la plage!_

Maka woke up that morning feeling completely stress free as she cracked her back in the soft safe haven of her bed. She purred slightly at the crack of her back, then quickly covered her mouth, she'd have to get used to this stuff. She sighed as she got out of bed again just to be greeted by a bright and shinning Liz. "GOOD MORNING MAKA! IT IS TIME WE SEXIFY YOU!" She yelled followed by Blair and Patty, who also looked awake all of a sudden. Maka widened her eyes as she looked at the all to confident faces of the trio of girls. Then came in Heart, her hair a complete mess and her eyes looking like they were just opened for the first time in years. She yawned and walked over to Maka's bed and lied down.

She pointed her finger at the trio before groaning out, "Those people are insane." Maka sighed.

"Welcome to my life. So what's going on here?" Maka asked inching towards her newest book.

"We are going to the beach with Heart today, then to play some basketball afterwards, so Blair and I thought this would be a prime opportunity to dress you up in the sexiest bikini we could fit you in." Liz said her smile not faltering. Maka was blushing a bright red.

"Are you people insane!" Maka asked, well more like screamed. Liz's face straightened from it's smile.

"Completely." She said before jumping Maka.

* * *

><p>Kid was giving Maka questioning looks throughout the entire ride in the limo to the beach. He was confused from the moment when he woke up to hear Maka screaming; "Liz that's too tiny why are you torturing me!" to finding Heart raiding his refrigerator. Maka was just fuming to herself about how she shouldn't have been man handled into what she was wearing. Heart watched the uncomfortableness of the limo grow when she talked to Liz. She was quite proud of what she and Liz had gotten Maka to wear with the help of Patty and Blair. Maka was now wearing, above her epic bathing suit, a flowy shirt saying 'heavily armed, easily pissed' in army letters, light wash denim shorty shorts, and red flip flops. They had to pin Maka to her bed just to get her to put her hair up in a high pony tail instead of her usual pigtails and to give her sunglasses. Heart was still proud of her appearance though.<p>

"Sooooo... How is this Death City beach I hear about? I haven't been to one in ages! Are you all going to go swimming?" Heart asked trying to start a conversation.

Kid shook his head no just like Maka. Liz groaned. "I'm going swimming with you, and so are they! They are just pissy! I mean Kid doesn't like the idea of taking off his shirt in public yet he runs in on Kim while she's taking a shower! (*1*)" Liz said Maka blushed bright red and glared at Kid. Liz sensed jealousy.

"WE WERE IN A BIT OF A RUSH LIZ AND YOU KNOW THAT!" He screamed as he started to go into a rant about the importance of the battle. Liz waved him off.

"And Maka here is too insecure to show off her sexy legs, stomach and new big tits." Liz said bluntly. Maka was to flushed to realized what Liz had said until she noticed Kid blushing bright red. "Believe it or not, but just over the past three months she went from an A to a B-cup. That's great for her!" Liz said. Heart nodded.

"That is a pretty fast growth record. I didn't jump that much in such a short period of time." Heart said looking angrily down at her chest.

"Yeah, I don't know why she doesn't show off, she could have been laid by now!" Blair, who sat in the limo with them in cat-form, supplied to the conversation. There were murmurs of agreement amongst Liz and Heart, Patty was to busy playing with her stuff giraffe.

"Makaaaa~ CHOP!" Maka screamed slamming the book down on Blairs head. She heard a small giggle come from Heart.

"That will never get old."

* * *

><p>"Come on you lazy bums, get in the water!" Liz yelled at Kid and Maka from the ocean. While everyone was enjoying the day, Maka and Kid had decided to stay under the umbrella and discuss books not taking off their clothes to go into the water at all. Liz was very disappointed as well as Blair and Heart. Soul just seemed annoyed that Maka was spending time with Kid and Tsubaki and Blackstar, who just came, were oblivious to it all. Liz rolled her eyes again when Kid waved her off and continued to talk to Maka.<p>

"I have a plan!" Heart yelled in a whisper to Liz. Liz nodded and waved over Blair, who was flirting, and Patty, who was creating giraffe sand creatures.

"What is it!" Liz yelled in a whisper back. Heart leaned in and told them of her plan.

"So what do you think they are doing over there huddled together in the water?" Kid asked when he felt their conversation begin to die out. Maka laughed slightly as she looked at the girls.

"They are planning our utter demise." Maka said, she looked back at Kid who was staring at her.

"You know this could grow extremely serious?" He said turning pal, Maka's smile faded as she turned back to look at the ocean only to see the girls missing. Out of the corner if her eye, she saw Liz. She was about to turn around when she felt suddenly wet then sandy. She looked at Kid to see they had done the same thing to him.

"Why did you drop water then sand on us? It's not radioactive is it?" Kid asked all too seriously.

"No, it's just going to be so uncomfortable that you will have to take off you're clothes and go swimming." Liz said smiling. "Or get serious asymmetrical rashes, you're choice." Before Liz even finished her sentence Kid had whipped off his shirt mumbling how he was not going to get asymmetrical rashes. Maka physically blushed as she saw Kid's toned chest and arms as well as his perfect porcelain skin. She blushed and turned to the side when Kid realized she was staring. That, in Maka's opinion, had to be the hottest body (*2*) of a male she has every seen. Blackstar was too muscular for her liking and Soul to her opinion was just toned with small scars here and there, Kid was muscular, but not overly muscular and his skin was absolutely _flawless. Flaw-less! _

"Maka you should take off your clothes too, I don't want your symmetry to be ruined by a rash." Kid said trying to hide his blush as well. Maka blushed further as she almost flipped backwards out of her beach chair.

"No, I am not showing all of you my terrible body!" Maka said. She was getting up, protesting, and backing away at the same time not noticing Heart turn her arm into a scythe blade.

_Slice!  
><em>

Maka blushed bright red as she felt her clothes cut from her body. The shirt and pants feel stupidly to the floor into cut up pieces. She tried to cover herself, but was restrained by Liz and Patty. She wore a large choker ruby and gold necklace that complemented her itsy-bitsy-tiny-wenny black bikini. Tying in the back and with a gold ring in the center of the top, the bathing suit showed off her newly sized chest as well as too matching rings on either sides of her hips showing just enough so that nothing was showing. She saw Kid blush and look away slightly. Maka felt hurt, she new that she was that ugly, but Kid didn't have to point it out by looking in the other direction.

Kid on the other hand thought she was stunning. The bathing suit highlighted every curve and every beauty of her, plus it was perfectly symmetrical. After a few moments of awkward silence Kid stuck his hand out just to get a questioned look from Maka. "You look great, come on we should was the sand off." He said nodding to the ocean. Maka smiled, took his hand and started walking down to the water with Kid.

Liz high-fived Heart. "I am going to have beautiful nieces and nephews aren't I?" She saw Heart nod out of the corner of her eye. They watched as Kid playfully splashed Maka and Maka gasp and splash back at Kid. Liz heard Soul growl in the background. "She's not yours anymore." Liz said, not turning around to face Soul.

"Doesn't mean I can't be angry because she is goofing off with another guy the day after we broke up, plus she's my meister." Soul said as if it were obvious.

"Oh please, like you two ever really went out after that basketball game. Soul when she ran and Kid followed, that was when your relationship ended so she has had about 2 months, I think that's enough time to start to goof off with another guy, right Heart?" Liz asked.

"Of course, plus I think the limit for a girl is a week until next relationship if she has someone in mind. Who knows how long it will take until they hook up." Heart shrugged her shoulders feeling her brother heat up in rage behind her as Kid and Maka came back from the water laughing and playfully shoving each other.

"Here Maka, put this on!" Soul said giving Maka his big shirt.

"Why she looks great as she is?" Liz said fully turning around to face Soul angrily.

"Because it's too showy. Imagine the guys that will try and take advantage of that!" Soul said pointing to Maka.

"Makaaaaaaaaa CHOP! Soul I am not an object, plus I think I can take care of myself." Maka said humphing as she grabbed Kid's hand and dragged him away. "Come on I know this ice cream place down on the beach that makes their ice cream home made every day, you guys want to come with?" Maka asked everyone as she started walking away.

Over her shoulder she heard Blackstar, Patty and Heart, in unison, scream, "ICE CREAM!" She felt them run past her just to come back and ask for directions.

* * *

><p>Maka angrily stabbed her rocky road as the third girl today had come over and asked Kid if he would like to join them in... we'll who honestly knows what they want him to join in on! Liz noticed Maka's annoyed mood as well as Kid's. Kid was obviously annoyed whenever a girl came by, but he was even more annoyed when a guy looked over at Maka. Maka hadn't noticed the men yet due to the fact that when they got within 10 feet of the table Kid would glare and they would, honestly, melt in fear of the shinigami. Liz wanted the laugh just like Heart. So Liz went over to Kid and Heart went over to Maka.<p>

"Hey Maka." Heart said.

"Hey Kid." Liz said. Kid and Maka both nodded to the people they were talking to.

"I see you get jealous when the girls stop by and talk to Kid." Maka blushed bright red and began to defend herself.

"So Kid, I see you giving out glares to the guys that walk by."

"Yes, I'll admit that." Kid said after a second of silence. He heard Maka in the background unable to understand what was coming out of her mouth.

"So why don't you two pretend to be a couple so the guys/girls leave you alone." Heart and Liz said in unison. Maka and Kid both blushed bright red as they turned to look at each other. During this moment they didn't notice the guy stroll up behind Maka.

"Hey cutie." He whispered over her shoulder. Maka squeaked and Kid grabbed her around the waist and brought her into his lap.

"Sorry she's taken." He said glaring the guy down. He walked away pale as a ghost.

"Kodak moment! (*3*)" Heart screamed as she began to laugh her butt off. "That guy almost pissed himself, did you guys see that?" Liz began to laugh as well.

"That Kodak moment, how about this one?" She said pointing to Maka who was still sitting in Kid's lap, resting her head on his shoulder as she ate her ice cream.

_Click!_

__Maka looked up to see Patty holding a camera.

**1) MANGA SPOILER!**

******2) How many of you fangirls were drooling at this moment, I know I was!  
><strong>

**3) Lol this happened to me in 6th grade. One of my best friends got asked out by her crush. So after the first date the next day I walk up to them in school, smile at my friend then look at her boyfriend smile and say, "Break her heart I break your balls." He looked like he was about to pee himself, I'm not even joking. My friend then screamed Kodak Moment in the middle of the hallway. 3 years later and they are still together XD**


	14. Chapter 14

_**hey there you guys make me want to write this story like nonstop, but I have bad news. This story has about 4 chapters of actual story left (including this chapter and not the epilogue, I consider that an ending ending) soooooooooooo sad**_

_**CloverScar: Continue reading, things will fix themselves  
>1zippy: Yeah I am now known as Cupid's Mafian Daughter amongst my closet girl friends hehe. And there will literally be nonstop fluff till the final big kiss!<br>8famgirl8: Your nosebleed has ended, mine still continues. And I'm glad that was a sexy scene because Kid deserves nothing less than smoking fuckin hot. (Please ignore the swear if you don't feel comfortable with it)  
>omgpear: At least it wasn't one of those big "omg he did what?" moments that ruin the whole series for someone, that's why I felt like I could add it.<br>REDEADED: I almost feel off of my bed laughing so hard when that came up. I was reading the manga and that's when my mom comes in and is like, so what you reading? And she picked up the book, looked at that page then back at me and said, "So you are in love with him? You have such the good taste in men." Yes, I bitch about how sexy he is to my mom.  
>InLoveWithDeaththeKid: *bows* Enjoy mon amie!... ou ami?<br>Staravia2.0: Who knows, this fanfic could really suck, or I could just be a ghost e.O  
>Deathfairy78: *spoiler: Kid literally runs in on Kim And Jackie taking a shower and offers to help them so they can go take a shower faster so they could get to the witches realm to defeat the kishen* And no guy has ever crossed my path... as far as the government knows ;D<br>Project Shadow: I know a lot of fangirls must have drooled and what does IC_ mean?**_

_Basketball_

Liz and Heart were about to die of pure joy after they suggested Kid and Maka act like they were dating to get the fan guys and fangirls (*1*), away from them. Liz and Heart took two scenes to heart and memory so they could make fun of them for it when they started to actually date. Scene one occurs when Kid was sitting under the umbrella alone because Maka left to go to the bathroom. That's when this really ditzy blond with fake as hell boobs walks up to Kid and tries to get his attention by fixing her bathing suit seductively or by bending low in front of him.

"Please leave before I have to do something I will regret." Kid said looking in the other direction. That's when the girl got eye level with Kid and winked at him.

"But that's what I want sexy." She said in her stupid high pitched voice that made Kid want to barf. Liz was about to go in and rescue Kid when Heart had stopped her and pointed to Maka who was returning from the bathroom.

"This will be fun." She whispered to Liz. Maka stood there for a second as a shiver ran down her body. Her eyes opened to reveal an unnatural cat green eyes as she walked, no that's not how Liz cold even describe it, she was getting every guy turned on on that beach with every step she took. She then went on her knees next to Kid stretched playfully turned around and lowered her head so she was lying on his lap. She let her right hand absent mindedly play with Kid's abs.

"Baby are you making friends without me?" She asked turning to look at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Leave before I pull of those fake boobs of yours." Liz and Heart had to bite down on their hands to conceal their laughter. It wasn't the girls pal shocked face that made them laugh, it wasn't how fast she ran away or the eyes that landed on Kid and Maka. Heck Maka's performance wasn't the reason they were laughing, it was Kids face. When Maka stretched Liz saw him look her up and down and when she dove into his lap he blushed such a bright red tomatoes would be jealous.

What they had just seen had made Liz want to cry of laughter.

The next memorable moment was when Maka was leaning on a railing looking at the ocean when this guy came by and started to flirt with Maka. Maka didn't really realize he was flirting as was trying to have a decent intellectual conversation with the man until she finally realized he was staring at her ass while she was talking. She was about to beat him senseless when he took as step closer to her and pushed her harder into the railing. That is when Kid came, calmly put down the book he was holding, walked over to the guy that had Maka in a death grip and flung him over the side of the railing. He just lifted up his feet from under him and pushed him off, holding onto Maka so she wouldn't fall with him.

"Thanks, I think I've had enough of the beach, you?" Maka asked looking at Kid who grabbed his book then turned to face Maka.

"Yeah, let's go tell them we want to go." He said telling them that they were ready to leave. There fore they left, but not before noticing Liz and Heart on the floor clutching their stomachs laughing.

"You two are so innocent it's funny." Liz simply said shrugging her shoulders. So that's what landed them at the basketball court. Maka had gotten a new shirt and pair of denim shorts from Heart who was very similar in size to her. She now wore a shirt that said 'I refuse to go into a battle of wits with an unarmed person' which made almost everyone that was there laugh. Heart didn't quite understand why everyone was laughing but laughed as well anyway.

"Alright, let's do this and Kid, Maka feel free to play the boyfriend girlfriend role if anything or anyone comes." Liz said winking at the too flustered teens. They both began to argue with Liz just to be cut off by Blair who magically appeared out of thin air.

"Or you two could finally ignore the awkward sexual tension, get together and finally deflower Maka. I mean seriously Maka this is sad, every girl now a days loses it before she turns 16!" Blair said just to have a dictionary slammed down on her head.

"My time isn't worth coming up with a witty comment to come back at that with." She said shaking her head at the passed out cat. "Can someone move her?" Maka asked. Kid ended up hauling her unconscious body off of the court before returning to the already made teams. He was waved over by Maka. So now the teams were Maka, Kid, and Liz verses Soul, Heart and Patty. A pretty even match up so they thought.

Maka's team had gotten the ball first Liz was dribbling the ball up when Maka had an idea. "Kid!" She screamed as she ran towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Give me a lift!" She finished her sentence as she jumped in the air. She landed on Kid's hands and Kid pushed her up in the air. "Liz!" Maka shouted backflipping in the air. Liz passed the ball to Maka who was able to dunk the ball in time. She clung onto the rim. "That was a bad idea." She said looking down.

"Jump, I'll catch you." Kid said calmly waiting for Maka to jump. She shook him off before getting down herself.

"No I was fine getting down, I just felt a little nauseous. Not a very good idea on my part." Everyone smiled towards Maka, but Heart was the first to speak.

"But that pretty badass, come on I want to finish the game before I leave." She said grabbing the ball and throwing it in play.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I want you two to text me nonstop when I leave you hear?" Heart asked hugging Maka and Liz. "I also want to hear from you guys as well." Heart said pointing to Soul, Kid, Patty and Blair who decided to say good bye to her.<p>

"Will do sis." Soul said patting her shoulder. She smiled before waving goodbye to everyone and boarding her flight. Liz got a text almost immediately after she left.

_I also want to be informed when the sexual tension ends between the two of them and they just make it out please!_

Liz didn't need to know who sent the message. She smiled as she saved the contact and replied.

_operation get-Kid-and-Maka-to-start-dating-and-get-married-so-Liz-can-be-an-aunt is a go ;D  
><em>

Liz smiled before joining the group again.

"Is that okay?" Maka asked Soul. Soul nodded.

"Totally fine, I understand you need your space for a while and I'm sorry I guess I did overact with the whole Kid thing in the beginning, but remember I am still your weapon, and I will cut the balls off any guy that hurts you. It was so uncool to get all jealous." He said shrugging and sticking his hands in his pockets. "All good with you?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we still need to out shine my dumb ass father right?" Maka asked smiled. Soul smiled in return.

"Right, good night guys see you tomorrow." Soul said waving and walking away.

"Well so I have a week to spend with you guys, are you going to want to kill me afterwards?" Maka asked turning to face Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Nope, not as long as you like giraffes." Patty said with a smile. "If not go to hell."

* * *

><p>Maka sat in her guest bedroom with Liz unpacking things into her drawers and making comments about every article of clothing she had. "Why would you wear something so big if you're just going to wear a mini-skirt with it?" Liz asked annoyed pulling out another baggy shirt.<p>

"Because I was never comfortable with my chest. Imagine how many people would make fun of me if they just saw how tiny they were." Maka said looking down with a hint of disgust.

"Oh I see, you pack baggy shirts but bring this." Liz said a smirk playing across her face as she pulled out a black lacy bra from Maka's bag.

"Damn I told you not to go in that bag!" Maka yelled aggravated as she tried to run up and grab the bra from Liz's grasp.

"Not until you told me why you brought it! What? Hoping a little shinigami comes in when you are getting changed?" Liz teased just to have a book slammed down on her head.

"Makaaaa CHOP!" Maka screamed slamming the book on Liz's head and grabbing her bra and putting it away. "For your information, I did not chose this bra because I was trying to impress, Blair took away all of my sports bra's before I was able to pack any." Liz smirked at Maka's blush evident on her face.

"So you're stuck with lacy black ones?" Liz asked. Maka nodded only causing Liz to laugh harder. Liz raised an eyebrow at Maka when she saw no reaction from her.

"Hey Liz?" Maka asked.

"What's up?" Liz said getting up and walking over to Maka's new bed where Maka sat now.

"I want to know, have you ever been in love and know what true love actually feels like? I want to know if I had ever really loved Soul. I mean what do you feel around a guy that you're supposed to love?" Maka asked as she puffed out her checks annoyed. Liz smiled at the girl next to her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well you see you're supposed to have that special bond with that one person. You can't help but smile when they walk into a room, you get this tingly feeling in your gutt that just won't go away and when you see them with someone else you feel bloodlust and hate towards that one person. Your love is supposed to make you feel as if you walking on air when you around them. Someone you can I guess understand and can love without a doubt. It is just pure bliss." Liz said looking at Maka. She got worried as she saw the pale expression on her face.

"Ah!" She screamed after a second covering her mouth quickly.

* * *

><p>Kid was preparing lunch for everyone in the house when he heard a scream from upstairs. He would know that scream anywhere. He dropped everything he was holding and ran up the stairs to see Maka covering her mouth wearing the same shocked face as Liz. "Maka are you alright?" Kid asked walking into the room.<p>

"Great don't I feel loved." Kid ignored Liz's comment and went over to look at Maka more closely. He was too busy making sure everything was alright to notice the blush creeping onto Maka's face.

"Liz what happened?" He asked after he didn't get a word from Maka.

"Well we were talking about l-"

"Learning, um about how we always learn about dissection in Stein's class and how it is always boring." Maka quickly cut in, mentally slapping herself for the excuse.

"Then why did you scream?" Kid asked Maka, not believing what she said one bit.

"I thought I saw a spider, but it's okay. There's nothing there, hehehe." She said laughing nervously under Kid's gaze. She started to backup slightly. "Um no offense, but we were just getting into private matters, girl talk you don't want to be here for that do you? Hehehe no you don't, go make breakfast. We'll be down in a sec. Hehehe." Maka said pushing Kid out the door. She shut it in his face then locked it. She leaned against the door and shrunk down to the floor(*2*) waiting for his soul to disappear downstairs before answering any of Liz's crazy questions.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked pointing an accusing finger at Maka.

"Holy shit I think I love Kid." Was all that came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Kid was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up the remains of the eggs he had dropped in his mad rush to check on Maka. His mind was on making his kitchen symmetrical again as well as why Maka could have possibly screamed before hand. That's when he heard another scream, this time Liz's only he was barely able to make out words as she was screaming her head off at the speed of light.<p>

"OMLD... I KNEW IT... OPERATION IS A GO... WE MUST CALL HEART!" Was all Kid was able to make out. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Girls are insane." He said as he ignored Liz's screams and returned to cleaning. (*3*)

**1) I know I would be one of those fangirls and yes I have meet fan guys and they are just as insane as us fangirls some are worse, but I think I am pretty insane and I am rambling on my fandom and will shut the hell up now.**

**2) Hey I just rhymed at that one line... lol didn't mean for that to happen.**

**3) Maka has had her aha moment! And I had to end it that way because we all know Liz would freak out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**muhahaha it's almost over so check the poll before I kill you! Btw sorry my computer didn't save stuff and it's really late so if your review isn't up here to be replied to and you tell me I will give you Kid in a bunny costume (points!)**

**themaskedmeister13: Thank you!  
>randomguest: I know how hard it is to find one, that's why I am trying to write one. WOOT WOOT!<br>Sora'struelover: Laughter is just as magical as a bloody knife when it comes to persuasion!  
>Project Shadow: Juuuuuussssst wait ;D<br>8fangirl8: Feel disturbance you fellow jedi fangirl *said like yoda*  
>MysticLion: The two words that describe this fanfic...<br>Staravia2.0: *moves arms in wave like patterns* ghosts are amazing!  
>Senbonzakura: YUS JOIN THE DARKSIDE WE HAVE KIDXMAKA and cookies, BUT MOSTLY KIDXMAKA! FTW!<br>REDEADED: lol I showed my mom a picture of him when she asked who I was crushing over and I said "He is death, but he is extremely intelligent protective, a great fighter, gorgeous, has OCD like me and is just amazing." and she looked at the photo of the one when Noah had strapped him up and beaten him so his shirt was slightly open and it was like a 'I am sexy as hell' photo of him and my mom replied with, "At least I know I'll have sexy grandchildren" with the straightest face every!  
>VilaDeath: I think we've proved that ;D HEY! We should start a group of insane fangirls! (Bob: Oh shit I'm screwed) SHUT UP BOB! XD<br>IkutoisSmexy: Ik it's so adorable!  
>CloverScar: You should!<br>xKireyy: She won't physically be here, but she will be here mentally... it will make more sense later!  
>InLoveWithDeaththeKid: Kid had his moment in the beginning beginning but it wasn't like Maka's... and when he truly confesses has to be when all of you will die of seizures... just a warning...<strong>

_The Scythes Shaft  
><em>**  
><strong>

Liz sighed as she landed face down on her bed. This week was disastrous for her, in all honesty. Liz had tried her hardest to get Kid to confess or to get Maka to confess or for them just to make it out and end the awkward sexual tension that flowed through the house walls. Liz looked down at her phone when she saw it vibrate. It was Heart. Liz groaned as she contemplated on looking at the text. Whatever Heart had suggested had only made life so much worse for them as a couple. Liz texted heart the moment operation get-Kid-and-Maka-to-start-dating-and-get-married-so-Liz-can-be-an-aunt had the major breakthrough of Maka aha moment. Heart had given her suggestions that were terrible the entire week.

Idea one was to talk to Maka about who her perfect bf would be like and it only ended up making Kid jealous and then when Liz asked Kid the same question (obviously changing bf to gf) it got Maka jealous. They full out went into a war about features that were similar in their perfect bf/gf comparing it to each other. Liz almost face palmed when Kid screamed out, "I can't resist a book worm with blond hair" and Maka didn't catch it. She was ready to hang herself when Maka said, "I love amber eyes," and Kid didn't catch it. She was ready to electrocute herself when she pointed out they had just described each other and how in unison they both blushed and changed the subject after stuttering complaints about the other person.

Idea two was to tell Maka Kid had confessed to Liz about how he loved her. Maka ended up chopping Liz so many times for saying she was fibbing Liz was passed out on the floor for 2 hours. She told the same thing to Kid who just sent Maka after her... 4 hours of unconsciousness due to Maka chops was not fun. Liz rubbed her head at the memory of the indents it left.

Idea three, which was Liz's favorite, was to dress up Maka in a sexy dress, heels, make-up and have her prance around with boys in front of Kid. Everything seemed to be going great in all honesty. Maka had her hair in a high pony tail with light curls that cascaded down her back. She also wore make-up that highlighted her eyes and lips. Liz was also able to squeeze her into the shortest, tightest, sexiest white dress in her closet which was pretty sexy. She also put Maka in heels which made her legs so pretty Aphrodite (*1*) would have been jealous! That's when Kid was running down the hallway screaming and ran into Maka. Now for Liz who was watching in the corner Kid had just fallen on Maka and his head was about half a centimeter from hers. Liz was already thinking of baby names when she saw Patty run around the corner and poor water on them. Now for any girl out there and for most guys who have seen girls in white clothes... white clothes and water do not mix especially when Liz had forced Maka into a white and black sexy lacy bra.

Idea four was to have Kid and Maka watch a scary movie together so there would be cuddling, but when Liz was about to walk in and check on them they both walked out pale as ghosts and walked away in opposite directions. Liz didn't think the movie they watched was going to be a big deal until she watched Coraline and had the same reaction (*2*).

Idea five was to lock Kid and Maka in a very tight closet for an hour. That wasn't a good idea as of right when she let them free not only did she have an angry shinigami after her, she had a Maka, with two dictionaries after her. She did not know what was scarier, the idea of these two chasing her or the idea of how dangerous their child would be (*3*).

After a while Liz thought 'what the hell' and looked at the text. This was the last day Maka was going to stay with them and since there was no progress she was open to ideas.

_Wen does Maka take showers?_

Liz raised an eyebrow at the text as she replied with a simply; y?

Under a minute later she received a text back.

_Well the closet didn't work but way bout the bathroom ;D!_

Liz shivered involuntarily as she imagined the amount of Maka chops she would get if this didn't work out. She texted back quickly: I would like to keep my brain, and I hav my own idea txt u l8r!

That's when Liz got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going on a picnic?" Kid asked when Liz dropped them off at a park.<p>

"Because it's gorgeous out and I am bored!" She said simply running into the park dragging Maka with her. Patty followed quickly afterwards who was followed by a slightly smiling Kid. When he got there Liz had already set up the picnic blanket and was working on taking out her nail polish.

"Liz this will be the third time this week you've done my nails!" Maka said buffing out her cheeks in defiance. Kid laughed at her little kid antic. He pinched her cheek and smiled down at her blushing a bright scarlet red when he realized what he just did.

"Ummm..." Was all that came out of his mouth when he got an intense stare from Maka, who started to blush bright red as well.

"Sooooo... OH! That reminds me I am doing the eyes again!" Liz said taking out the needed colors. Maka blushed a bright red as she tried to remove her hands from Liz.

"Eyes?" Kid asked sitting down next to Liz.

"Yup, every girl get's an eye. I had the middle finger last time, but I think I might mix it up... Maybe I'll keep the ring finger the same!" Liz teased making Maka blush bright red. She was trying to reprimand her for saying that without mentioning Kid's eyes in any of it, but it was very hard.

"Whose eyes were on that finger?" Kid asked ignoring Maka.

"My secret!" Liz said winking after seeing a flustered Maka. Maka sighed with relief causing Kid to raise an eyebrow, but he ignored it, pulled out a book and began to read.

* * *

><p>Maka was walking a couple of steps in front of Kid. Liz left them at the park when they fell asleep underneath the tree together. Maka ended up waking up in Kid's lap and was blushing bright red the entire walk home. So now just imagine a dark alley at night with the moon laughing down on her failure of a love life. Maka sighed with defeat as she continued to walk forward. That's when she felt Kid's soul stop moving. It closed around itself as he spoke.<p>

"Maka? Are you okay you seem to be avoiding me..." He said dragging off at the end a little.

"Avoiding you... hahaha no I'm not doing anything of the sort, come on Kid let's go back to your mansion." Maka said hastily, but Kid still stood there unmoving.

"No I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Kid said walking up to her and grabbing her arm.

"Nothing's wrong Kid-"

"Something is wrong! What are you hiding from me? I can see it in your soul, you feel uncomfortable around me and scared... What did I do to harm you?" Kid asked letting go as he realized he began to yell at Maka. He looked down at the floor and whispered a quick I'm sorry. "Let's get going..." He said after a moment of silence. He started to walk away but Maka caught his arm. It was now or never.

"No Kid, you didn't do anything bad. You actually did the best thing possible for me. I was not myself with Soul, I didn't like it yet I like to be with you. Although it might not seem so, but I feel safest when I'm with you and I... I just... I'm just scared because I have never felt this close to any one... not even Soul I just don't know if it's a good thing or not... Kid." Maka looked up at Kid who had his full attention on her. That's when Maka noticed the soul out of the corner of her vision. She jumped forwards and pushed Kid out of the way of the slicing claws. Maka got up and helped Kid after wards looking at the distorted image of a kishen in front of her. It looked like a mix between Jack the Ripper and the mummy Kid had faced before meeting Maka. It let out a hungry growl.

"Maka we can finish this later." Kid said before running at the beast and trying to fight it, but it was no use. They were weaponless, Maka was extremely flexible and agile now, but she knew she could do nothing without a weapon. She opened her eyes on shock as she realized she was a weapon. She felt her arms turn into blades as she ran at the beast again yet it was still able to fight both of them off. Maka bounced back from the enemy and looked at Kid.

"I don't care how asymmetrical of a weapon I am, just use me!" Maka said launching herself at Kid as she turned into full weapon form. Kid caught her with ease, which was strange because you could only do this if your soul wavelength was in sync. He twirled her around examining her weapon form as she fully formed. The shaft of the scythe she turned into was coiled and embedded in dark green scales like a snakes pattern It was a dark bronze gold. The blade was attached by the coiling heads of four snakes with bright green eyes. Her blade was a silver grey and continued to the other side slightly. All in all it was weightless, gorgeous and deadly (*4*). Kid smiled.

"Kid it's coming!" Maka shouted at Kid who nodded blocked the attack with ease. He smiled again, as he spun Maka slicing at his arm. He then ran to the other side and twisted her above his head blocking the next attack to come. Using Maka as a shield he was able to get to the kishen's center and sliced him in half. He smiled with satisfaction as the red orb appeared.

"You are one beautiful scythe." Kid said letting her transform back to normal. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"You are the first person to ever see me in weapon form and the first person to wield me." She said looking at the soul floating in the air. "Should I..." She asked making hand movements to her mouth. Kid nodded and handed the soul to her.

"Bottoms up." He said. She smiled and swallowed the soul. Kid raised an eyebrow. "What does it taste like?"

"Cotton candy..." She said after a minute of licking her lips.

"Well what were you going to say before?" Kid asked walking towards his mansion again.

"Well I was going to say umm Kid I think... I..." Now it was Kid's turn to react as he stepped in front of Maka as an arrow was shot into his gut. He fell limp to the floor.

"KID!"

**I'm sorry I am tired as hell I will finish this as soon as possible!**

**1) I am Greek and a pjo nerd, I had to add that ;D  
>2)Coraline is creepy as shit! And don't say otherwise!<br>3) How many of you would due scared shitless of their child if he/she was chasing after you? Btw what gender should their child be? I forgot to ask this a while ago...  
>4) I had this scythe idea in a dream once... only difference was that the shaft was black and the gems were blood red and I was the scythe not Maka... lol but anyway NIGHT!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**well I really want to finish this before starting another story/ finishing my others. So I will be updating more frequently than usual! And I just want to know, how many of you have ever loved a fanfic so much that you dreamed about what could possibly happen next? (*raises hand*) I just want to know so you can tell me what stories to read because I love them so much!**

**CloverScar: I needed this chapter to be slow so the next one can take place a whole lot fast with a whole lot more fluff...  
>Deathfairy78: That's is amazing and he is the all time cutest character ever!<br>IkutoisSmexy: Yeah, and feel free to give like name suggestions and such!  
>Giraffelover01: Yeah a lot of people are saying that, feel free to give name suggestions and I love yet hate Coraline it creeps me out yet I absolutely adore it. I have no idea what to think about it!<br>VilaDeath: Ok so Maka was going to confess, they were attacked by a kishen and Maka finally unlocked her weapon abilities. After Maka ate the soul she was going to finally confess then Kid jumped in her way and saved her. YOu do not know how Kid is doing right now ;D  
>Project Shadow: I'm an unexpected girl ... PINECONES! (u thought I was going to say pineapples weren't you)<br>Animegirl721: Hey why not make everyone happy Maka? I can make you and the other readers happy!  
>Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Oh it's okay as long as I have an even number of reviews I'm fine XD and here is the next chapter!<br>8fangirl8: Why I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and that sounds like a really epic bracelet, if you ever find it like on ebay or something please message me and I'll get 2 to be symmetrical!  
>MysticLion: Omld thank you!<br>emoHippy1: I love and adore them so much yet they scare the shit out of me, but like no horror movie can scare me minus that!  
>YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy: Well now you don't have to kill yourself and sure I'l give it a try which story daughter of artemis or daughter of nike(with a huge history) you chose!<br>wordfiend: Yet the cliffy ness is coming to an end...  
>InLoveWithDeaththeKid: I just find it a creepy movie and that is just me, yet I find my little pony creepy too o.0 oh well! And yes backstair and tsubaki will appear in this chapter and I know the name is dirty I realized it the moment I posted it and laughed to hard at myself to even feel like changing it so it's staying like that!<br>REDEADED: I have been watching disturbing things too it's just stuff like that gets to me, not ghosts or serial killers but this stuff, and I know my mom rocks! A girl yet again feel free to think of a name! And I have insane thought processes, I've blown my friends mind yesterday with my awkward thought processes, it ended up being that Maka and Kid were twins o.0  
>Starvia2.0: It's not going to be cold for it leads to the confession which leads to their first epic kiss which leads to the epilogue and mini Maka and Kids!<br>Sora'struelover: Hmmm interesting idea, but that means... I HAVE AN IDEA!  
><strong><em>XxstarrfiascoxX: I'm really glad you like it, like super glad!<br>_**rainfurr26: Well you don't have to wait very long!  
>Senbonzakura: I know, that's the entire point nothing goes perfectly in this until the end when everything falls into place and fine suit yourself more cookies for me (*eats cookie*)<br>**Fanatic4SpencerReid: I'll be waiting for that plushy ;D****

**White Walls**

Maka was horrified as she saw Kid fall limply in front of her. That's when she heard the kishen load another arrow and laugh. "Kill my brother, I kill you're lover!" He said in a maniacal insane laugh as he aimed at Maka again. Maka knelt down in front of Kid not aware of the kishen's arrow at her head. That's when she heard it clank next to her. She looked up to see Blackstar holding Tsubaki in katana mode.

"Get him to a hospital, I'll take care of this low life. He won't be able to put up a fight against me." He said smiling to Maka over his shoulder as he then attacked with a scream that sent the kishen running. Maka bent down and cradled Kid unsure of what to do. She felt herself about to cry but held away her tears. This was no time to cry, there was something too important to lose dying in front of her. She kissed his fore head and heaved him up into her arms. She began to run only to realize that she was not going to make it to the hospital in time. She needed to think of a way to get there faster.

"Damn it!" She screamed as she could only wish that she had Soul to ride on(*1*) and get her to the hospital. She buried her head in Kid's chest as she added pressure to his deepening wounds. "Why?" She asked over and over again until she had felt Kid's hand on her face.

"Because you're worth it." He said kissing her lightly on the lips before falling back his soul was only a slight shimmer. Maka was too shocked to kiss back as she just watched him fall back down.

"NO!" She screamed as a giant energy soul wave blast emanated around her and Kid. She was going to save him if it were the last thing she would do. She had felt her weapon blood flood through her body as she stood up with regained energy two blades came from her back turning into silver and black huge wings(*2*). She then propelled herself in the air and flew to the hospital which was 10 miles away in under 30 seconds.

* * *

><p>Blackstar killed the kishen in time to here the sonic bomb of a soul wave length energy being released. He turned around to see what look liked a deviled angelic version of Maka launch at incredible speeds towards the hospital. Blackstar began to laugh. "Blackstar why are you laughing?" Tsubaki aced aggravated. "Kid could be seriously injured and your laughing?"<p>

"It seems my godliness is rubbing off on Maka, we might have to change that by the end of today. Come on let's see if we can beat Maka to the hospital." Blackstar said grabbing Tsubaki and running to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Maka crash landed through the window swearing as she shook the debris from her wings and Kid. She then ran to the nearest doctor and screamed at him, "SAVE HIM, HE IS IN DIRE NEED OF ATTENTION!" The doctor only nodded as they got a stretcher out and began to pull Kid along to the emergency room. Maka ran with them the entire time until she was no longer allowed to follow. This was when Maka had decided to fall to the floor and break down crying. Her wings formed a barrier around her in a form of comfort.<p>

Blackstar arrived about 5 minutes after Maka did yelling about how big of a star he was and how big stars were allowed to see whoever was in the hospital immediately no matter how dire the situation they were in. Maka sighed and whipped away the dried tears from her eyes as she walked down the hallway back to where the main lobby and Blackstar were. Blackstar turned around and immediately stopped the goofing around the moment he saw the morbid look on Maka's face.

"Is he really that bad?" Blackstar asked so quietly it scared Maka to no end. She could only nod.

"Plus these damn things won't go away." She said trying to whip away her tears as well as the sad subject. Blackstar walked up to her and hugged her, Maka did not refuse.

"It's okay, the wings add a nice touch bookworm." Maka smiled at the use of her hated nickname. "I mean with my godly presence so close to him, he would have to wake up fully revived sooner or later." Maka nodded again afraid of her voice failing her.

"Kid!" Maka heard Liz scream as she was huffing and puffing as she entered the hospital doors with Patty and Soul closely behind. "Where is he? What happened?" Liz asked looking at Maka.

"He jumped in front of the arrow for me. It hit him in the gut Liz, the stupid bastard took an arrow for me!" Maka said fighting off se tears that entered her eyes as well as Liz's.

"Can you explain the wings?" Soul asked for Liz who was choking on her own words. Maka noticed how the wings that had grown on her back spread threateningly towards them. She sighed calming the wings down a little.

"Kid used me as a weapon before hand, which ultimately allowed me to surpass to my full weapon potential. When Kid was losing so much blood and I was so far away from the hospital he said something that made my meister blood and weapon blood clash against each other causing me to resonate with myself and produce these wings to fly... Soul how do you get ride of your wings when your in weapon form?" Maka asked after a while.

"Calm yourself." Was his simple response. And so Maka sat on a chair and let all of the pain, hate, fear, responsibility and joy, in a way, wash out of her. When the wings subsided like the tears Liz walked up to Maka wearing the same sad expression.

"What did he say?" Liz asked barely audible.

"I asked him 'why?' and he responded, 'because you're worth it' and he..." Maka put her hand to her lips. "I don't want to only feel that once." Liz smiled and hugged Maka.

"I promise you, you will feel that again." Liz said a small tear running down her face. Liz and Maka had stayed in a silent embrace for an hour, not moving or saying a thing as they just simply enjoyed each others company. That is, until the doctor came back.

"Good news; he'll live." The doctor said with a small smile. "The wound did not punter anything vital, this young man was extremely lucky." Maka smile grew so large the doctor almost wanted to leave it at the good news.

"When can we see him?" Maka asked standing up ready to be escorted to Kid.

"There is the bad news. Your friend has suffered from a lot of blood loss and is in a slight comma, he should wake up within 5 days, but he will also have a slight memory loss." He said simply. Maka's face went from that of joy to one of worry.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"He will not remember the events of the day, that is all. When he wakes up he should stay in the hospital for the day then you could bring him home." Maka nodded.

"May I see him?" She asked the doctor who nodded and lead her to Kid's hospital room. He had gauss wrapped around his torso where the arrow had struck, the gauss were dark red. The group watched in utter silence as they saw Maka walk up next to Kid's sleeping form and brush his hair out from his eyes. Soul was the first one to leave followed by Blackstar and Tsubaki. Liz and Patty stayed with Maka until the early hours of the next morning until Patty started to get cranky.

"I'm sorry Maka, but I have to go... please call me if there is a huge break through." Liz said only to get a simple nod from Maka. Liz sighed as she dragged Patty out of the hospital. "Maka is hurting most, she was the closets..."

Maka sat on Kid's bed, fixed the sheets, brushed away his hair, checked his monitors every 5 minutes making sure he was comfortable. At 5 in the morning a nurse came in with a cote for Maka.

"First love?" She asked Maka as she set up her bed. Maka shook her head no.

"Second love... yet he seems to be my first true one..." Maka said, unsure as to why she felt it was okay to speak to this nurse she had just meet.

"What's his name?" She asked fluffing Maka's pillow.

"Death the Kid. I know it's a very strange name, but I love him anyhow." Maka said walking up to brush his hair away again.

"My boyfriend died saving me in a car crash. In his will I found out he was going to marry me for it always said to my wife Jillian. I found the ring in the will as well." The nurse said slipping off the ring and putting it on Maka's hand. "Keep it for the night, I believe it brings warmth to those who most need it." Maka looked down at the ring then hugged the nurse.

"Thank you. Why do you give me this though?" Maka asked examining the ring.

"It was always there when I needed it, and it looks like you need it now."

"But why do you trust me with it?" Maka asked. The nurse smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Because I was there when you brought him in. I was just like you, but I did not have wings that would have helped me in the long run." The nurse said with a sigh finishing up Maka's bed. "Sleep well." Maka nodded to the kind nurse as she left. She then turned to Kid, brushed away his hair then kissed him on the head.

"Good night." She said before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maka had stayed non stop at the hospital for 5 days straight. The nurse, which Maka learned was named Maria, visited often as well. They had shared stories about their life growing up in Death City and Maria had told Maka about her dead lover. Maka in return would comfort the woman. In Maka's opinion it was a very good time to bond with the older nurse. She had seemed to be more helpful with the subject of love than Liz and Heart were, which to Maka's relief, helped her immensely.<p>

"Good night Maka." The nurse had said after an hour's worth of conversation. Maka smiled as she slid into her makeshift bed.

"Good night Maria." And not even a minute after Maria had left Kid began to stir. Maka was up immediately by his side. "Come on Kid wake up!"

* * *

><p>Kid stood in a desert waste land, to his left Liz, to his right Patty and in front of him stood the kishen fully awake and full of madness. Kid could feel his madness pour over his body as he felt the kishen run at him. Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon forms and immediately started to resonate with Kid.<p>

Kid fought for his life, firing everything he had at the kishen, but he would not die. When he did eventually die though, not only was Kid exhausted but a new one took it's place, this one looking like Blackstar. "I will surpass you Kid, even if that means by killing you." Then Kid had defended himself from the insanely laughing Blackstar.

Next came Soul. "You will never have her, she will always want what she could never have." It was then Soul's turn to attack. Kid defeated him as well. One by one is friends and family showed up to fight him, yet none of them were Maka.

Kid was now facing Noah. "I will have fun killing her in front of your eyes." This was when Kid had full out screamed and charged at Noah. What scared him the most about this fight though was that his arms did not seem to be able to move to block Noah's attack. Kid closed his eyes ready for the pain until he realized the sword had stabbed someone else.

"Maka..." He asked as he fell to the ground catching her as she grunted in pain. Noah laughed evilly in the background.

"Hi Kid... promise me you'll make sure my soul goes to a good place..." Maka said before her soul floated in the air in front of Kid. Kid gently wrapped his hand around it. He screamed in utter despair, horror and hate.

"MAKA!"

* * *

><p>"MAKA!" Kid screamed in his dream state as he began to thrash violently in the bed.<p>

"Kid!" Maka screamed as she went to comfort the shinigami. One of his lines connected; the sanzu line of power.

"AHHHHHH!" Then the next sanzu line connected; the line of bloodlust.

"Kid, it's okay, wake up! Wake up!" Maka said trying to shake him awake. That's when the doctors started to come in then stop at the door.

"AHHHHH!" Maka turned around tears welling in her eyes.

"HELP HIM!" That's when she heard the explosion and realized why they couldn't help him. The third line had just connected. Kid was a fully realized shinigami.

That is when he opened his eyes.

**I know another crappy filler upper, but it leads to the last and final story plot chapter! I know I hate how this story is coming to an end, but oh well, not everything goes on forever!  
><strong>

**1) NO PERVY THOUGHTS PLEASE!**

**2) These are her wings, just change their color to match please! medi buck m/im age/coo l+an ime+win gs+/r iku123 /Anim e-WIN GS.j pg remove spaces!**

**okay so I think I have an idea on their kids, but still please I want names!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH MY LORD DEATH THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER PLOT OF THE STORY!(*throws self at Lord Death and Begins to weep*)**

**Okay so top four, yes four, boys names: Seth, Aidan, Octavius, Caster**

**Okays so top four,yes four, girls names: Demise(* yes like destruction *) , Madison, Catalina, Nami**

_**VOTE FOR YOUR TOP 2 FAVORITE GIRL AND GUY NAMES!**_

**MysticLion: Yeah... half asleep... hey no ones perfect except Kid!  
>Deathfairy78: Nice... very nice names<br>pianoplayer1993: Don't worry you help me like a lot and I'm glad you gave me these names! And the video is Nobody can do it like you KidXMaka, if you want the link pm me and I will send it to you!  
>IkutoisSmexy: Woo! I like the girl name a lot, but her nick name can't be lina no offense but there is this girl I know and she is so stupid and her name is lina so no, no offense if you like Lina though!<br>Giraffelover01: Okay... thanks!  
>Sies: No problem here is my update and welcome to the dark side my friend. KIDXMAKA FOREVER FTW!<br>(): No problem yet again, enjoy, welcome to the dark side... KIDXMAKA FOREVER FTW!  
>Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: Enjoy! *bows*<br>AmaixRodo96: OMLD REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH! *btw I know how it feels like to fangirl squeal and jump around*  
>Animegirl721: Yup I like 'em too! And I just want to say to Kid *wink* your wish tis my command!<br>Staravia2.0: Very Nice!  
>REDEADED: I love those names, but sadly I cannot use them all! And yes, I like mind game horror movies, I do like slasher and gory movies as well don't get me wrong but after the like 8th cannibal scene I'm just bored.<br>****Project Shadow: At least you admit to knowing you thought I was going to say pineapple!  
>InloveWithDeathTheKid: Sorry to disappoint you there buddy, but not all chapters can have awkward tittles and don't worry I hate writing serious chapters I prefer chapters full of humor and fluffiness that leads to absolute nothingness when someone has to come and ruin the moment... life sucks sometimes...<br>8fangirl8: NO I CANNOT UPSET OBI-WAN! Must update!  
>wordfiend: I say she give him an edible arrangement, those things are amazing!<br>XxstarrfiascoxX: I shall think about that!  
><strong>

**_Lord Death The Kid_**

"Kid..." Maka said uncertainly walking towards Kid's bedside. Maka was unsure in how to act, she had just saw Kid become a full shinigami, but what was she supposed to do to comfort him? Who knew he could go insane with his new powers and attack her! Maka's train of thought was interrupted when Kid leapt out of bed and pulled her into the most bone crushing hug Maka has ever been in. She felt Kid fall to the ground as he began to almost engulf her in his hug. She heard him whisper to himself.

"She's alive, she's alive, she's alive..." Over and over again. Maka blushed bright red when Kid started to kiss her on the forehead as he continued his tiny little reassuring chant. Maka was growing reader every second.

"Kid, I'm fine, but what about you! Are you okay?" Maka asked getting out of Kid's grip to look him straight in the face. She noticed the small frown enter his face.

"Maka, I'm fine, what happened to you? Did you get hurt, are you okay?" Kid asked as he went to hug Maka again who sighed and hugged him back.

"Kid you saved my life. Do you think I would let you do that in vain?" Maka asked sarcastically getting a small laugh from Kid.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute~!" Maka looked up to see Maria twirling her ring around her finger with a small tear in her eye. "Oh gosh I just ruined the moment didn't I?" She then asked moving her hand up to her mouth to cover it.

"It's okay Maria, I would have had to ruin it anyway. I must test Kid to make sure he didn't suffer from total memory lose and to make sure that everything is in order before he leaves." The doctor said as he started to walk up to Kid. Kid growled and held Maka closer to him when the doctor progressed towards them. He raised his hands to show he was harmless as he continued to walk closer to Kid. "She doesn't have to leave, but you must let her go-"

"Not in a million years." Kid said harshly. Maka looked at Kid questioningly.

"Fine by me, but she will hear everything you say and everything we talk about." The doctor said backing away from Kid.

"Fine by me." He said curling his arms around her waist tighter.

"Alright well I just need to quickly examine your chest, make sure that your wound is not infected." Maka then got off Kid's lap still holding on to his hand as she sat next to him. She watched as the doctor removed the bandages from his torso and saw the hole left by the arrow. What surprised her the most was that the arrow wound was almost a scar, no more hole. The doctor hummed.

"Figures that a shinigami would heal that fast without infection. Alright now for mental stability, what do you remember up to?" The doctor asked taking a few notes.

"I remember up to the moment the arrow hit my stomach, nothing after, but everything before in perfect detail." Kid said giving Maka a look that said, 'our conversation is not over yet'. The doctor nodded.

"Yet again, better progress than any normal human. I suggest you stay the night-"

"No I must see my father immediately." Kid said getting up to get changed from his hospital clothing.

"But it is unwise-"

"This is urgent business might I say for I have just experienced a huge wave of power and that can only mean that the three lines of sanzu on my head have connected. This also means that I am a full shinigami and use start training immediately to rule over this world. Thank you for your assistance and suggestions, but all I need to do right now is see my father." Kid said grabbing his clothes.

"I see sir." The doctor said, bowing slightly as he left, Maka was about to leave as well when Kid caught her off guard.

"Where are you going?" He asked very nervous. Maka turned around to face him, worry was evident in his features.

"Leaving you to change." She said simply. Kid shook his head no.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom and I need you to stay here." Kid said sternly. He turned to Maka before entering the bathroom and said, "After that dream you are not leaving my side until I know for a fact you won't die." Maka sighed when he closed the door. She sat down on his bed and pulled out a book as she waited for him to get changed.

"Come." Kid simply commanded as he picked up Maka bridal style and walked out of the hospital room and to the closest window.

"Kid, I can fly on my own, you don't need to-"

"Maka, please let me do this. It's for my own benefit of knowing you are alive and well." He said about to jump out the window. "I will tell my father about you and have him pay for your services later." Kid said towards the doctor before jumping out the window and riding towards the DWMA as fast as the skateboard could take him. After a moment of silence Maka spoke.

"Kid, so you don't remember anything after you were shot with the arrow?" Maka asked feeling her cheeks flush slightly. Kid looked down at her.

"No it is really all just a giant blur, please can you tell me what happened?" Kid asked her as he refocused his eyes on the clouds. Maka blushed slightly as she told him what happened, leaving out something that she was not ready to share yet.

"Well, Blackstar came and told me to get you to the hospital and that he would kill the kishen. I then picked you up and tried to run but I knew if I ran you would lose too much blood and die. So I stopped and thought for a moment about how I wished I had Soul to ride on and get you to the hospital faster. That's when I assume my weapon blood clashed against my meister blood and began to make me resonate with myself and I sprouted wings and got you to the hospital in time. I stayed with you until you woke up." Maka said. "Any questions?" She looked up at Kid who had furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel something else should be there... It was probably just a dream(*1*)." Kid said as he landed on the grounds of the DWMA. The skateboard returned to a normal skateboard and Kid road it through the halls to get to his father's office faster. He went right in to see his father resting against the mirror.

"Man, to have all your power sucked out of you really is tiresome." Lord Death said turning around to face his son and Maka. He tilted his head to the side. "Maka what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I asked her to come." Kid said quickly not letting go of Lord Death's hand. "Father, what happened? How am I a full shinigami?" Kid asked signaling to his hair. Lord Death looked at Maka.

"Kid this has not been shared out of the Death family since it has been created, are you sure you would like me to tell you while Maka is standing right there?" Lord Death asked. Kid nodded without hesitation. Lord Death sighed, but to Maka's disbelieve, without disappointment in his voice. "The Lines of Sanzu represent the 3 major forms of madness in this world. The first Line of Sanzu is connected when the shinigami breaks through a great power. This first Line of Sanzu represents the power someone wishes to accomplish by becoming kishen. Your first line of Sanzu connected when you came in contact with brew. The second Line of Sanzu represents bloodlust, the idea in which you wish to kill more people. Your second Line of Sanzu connected after you were set free from the Book of Eibon. These are the only two Lines of Sanzu all people know of. The mystery Line of Sanzu is the 3rd and final one which is usually only exposed to the shinigami. Kid what was going on when your third line connected?" Lord Death asked tilting his head to the side.

"I was in a slight coma... I had a dream in which I was battling a kishen and every time it died it was replaced by one of my friends or past enemies. It was terribly because they each said something terrible about me, but what really ended up making me crack was when Noah showed himself as the kishen and threatened to kill Maka in front of me again. I charged him but when he raised a sword to stab me I couldn't do anything to block it... That's when I saw he ended up stabbing Maka... Her soul rose to the air and..."

"You screamed my name... in the hospital I was about to go to sleep, but I heard you scream my name that's when you started to change..." Maka said nodding slightly to his hair. Kid looked at Lord Death.

"The 3rd Line of Sanzu is connected by the feeling of utter despair and uselessness. When a kishen feels useless it seeks something to fill it up. Kid when I connected my 3rd Line of Sanzu I dreamed of your mother dying in my eyes. I felt I could not do anything to save her and this feeling of utter despair took over me. The 3rd Line of Sanzu usually means you have found your mate and have chosen to say close to her soul although this is not shinigami law, it is what usually happens." Lord Death said not noticing the bright red blushes plastered on Kid and Maka's face. "So welcome to the family Maka! Bye! Goodnight!" Lord Death said bouncing away from them happily. Too happily for the awkward tension that seemed to pass between the two teens who seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Come on, you can stay at my house for the night." Kid said shyly sticking out his hand. Maka nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked out of the Death room.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Gallows Manor was a long and awkward one in Maka's opinion as use mulled over the thought of being Kid's 'mate'. She felt her cheeks blush bright red as she look up at Kid. "Home sweet home." Kid said awkwardly. Maka felt them about to descend and she decided what she should say at that moment.<p>

"Kid." She said quickly getting his attention with that word. "I'm sorry for causing you to risk your life for me." She said just barely being able to make eye contact.

"Maka, you know that would have to be the simplest decision in my life. My life vs. yours, I will always choose your life over mine."

"Why?" Maka asked looking at him, taking every detail of him in.

"Because you are the most important being this world could ever hope to have. It would be a terrible thing to let you die, especially on my watch."

"But the world needs a shinigami more then it needs me"

"Don't ever say that." Kid said almost disgusted. "You happen to be the most intelligent, beautiful, athletic, best fighting girl in the world. Maka you are worth more to this place then I will ever be." Kid said finishing looking down at her face. He started to lean in then stopped himself shaking his head.

"Kid, go ahead... there is something that I had left out before hand... about what happened after you got shot with the arrow." Kid payed full attention to Maka. "You kissed me when you were about to die. Kid, I'm expecting another one of those." Maka said shyly. Before she could say anything else Kid's lips crashed full on against hers.

"Your wish is my command." He said with a smile as Maka then kissed Kid. This is what Maka wanted all along, to be floating in the sky, kissing Kid, forever.

* * *

><p>Liz walked out of the kitchen at Gallows Mansion to hear Patty gushing by the window with her camera and all the lights off. "Patty what are-" Liz was about to turn on the lights when Patty viciously shushed her.<p>

"It's sooo cute!~" She said in a loud whisper. Liz walked over to the window and tried to hide her squeal as she looked up at the sky to see the flying Kid and Maka. She couldn't hide her squeal though when they finally kissed.

"I got it!" Patty said holding up her camera. Liz looked back up at Kid and Maka who were deepening the kiss and whipped a fake tear from her eye.

"Patty, what do you think of the name Liz Jr.?" Liz asked.

"I like the name giraffe better!"

**Okay just saying I had to add the last part! Next is the epilogue!**

**1) Lol it was only just a dreaaaammmmm *starts singing just a dream by nelly***

**2) Remember to vote for the location and names of their children if you haven't yet!**


	18. Chapter 19

**I can't believe this is it... omld I am about to cry but don't worry this isn't going to be my last KidXMaka I have fully fallen in love with them and expect more stories about them from me! I love all of you and thank you soooooo much!  
><strong>

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: I'm sorry to say that all good things must come to an end... and thank you for reading!  
>AmbyProdigy: I'm glad you're already liking it, I personally love the hunger games, but I understand if you dislike it everyone has their tastes, I'M SORRY IT HAD TO END! and thank you for reading!<br>Senbonzakura: I know I have had multiple dreams of that ending, thank you for your votes and for reading!  
>Stavia2.0: I know *whips tear* thank you for reading!<br>Live-Laugh-Love-Till-The-End: I know they need to hint on this coupling more in the manga and I just have to say that also had to be one of my favorite lines in this story, thank you for reading!  
>REDEADED: Lol perfect background music and thanks for reading!<br>HoloTheWiseWolf1441: lol I'm glad i'm influencing the ways of text messaging and comments... I also love par amore! ;D thank you for reading!  
>Project Shadow: *starts speaking in fangirl squeals* and thanks for reading!<br>IkutoisSmexy: Thank you for your vote and for reading!  
>(): Sadly that's not a name choice, but thanks for your vote and for reading anyway!<br>VilaDeath: Yes, I know it's soooooooo sad, and thank you for reading!  
>AmaixRodo96: Omld you seriously almost cried? That makes me feel like i'm actually a good author, thank you for reading!<br>Deathfairy78: All shall be explained and thank you for reading!  
>Animegirl721: Thank you for the name and did you seriously have to kick them out of your house now they're in mine. *sigh* NICOLEEEEEE CHOP~! *they all pass out on the floor* thank you for reading!<br>HiddenTooNoReturn: Thank you for voting and reading!  
>MyTrueObsession: Omld you take pictures too! *holds up camera* thank you for reading!<br>MysticLion: I'm sorry that's not a choice, but thanks for reading!  
>CloverScar: Oh well, I can't please everyone but thanks for reading even if it wasn't your style!<br>Lisa-chan Evans: Maybe soul's in the next chapter which also clears up all lose ends!  
>Shizaya3: Thank you for enjoying and reading my story!<br>deaththedaughterinlaw: Woop woop I am now going to ship them forever! and thank you for reading!  
>new-Necro03: Alright i'll think about that and thank you for reading!<strong>

_Epilogue_

Maka could not believe what she had gotten herself into. Maka grew up in a home that was ripped apart by love. Her life was tormented by it and she swore that she would never fall in love and make the same mistakes as her mother. She would not be cheated on and she would not get hurt. She could not love Kid could she? No it was impossible all men are the same cheating, sex orientated, drunk idiots!

Maka looked up to see Kid's sleeping face. She touched his cheek softly. Last night she had promised to sleep with him so he knew that she was going to be safe. Maka was surprised when Kid didn't do anything except get in bed, was he not just going to use her?

Maka moved her hand away from his face. Why can't she simply leave? It would be so easy just to run away from him and forget about this feeling in her gut. Why did she feel so full with him so... light? Maka wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to those questions. Kid was a male, a very intelligent, kind, gentle handsome male... yet Maka was afraid.

She now knew why she dated Soul. She knew that it would never go anywhere, she knew she would not be able to love him.

But was this love?

Was this feeling of pure flight love? Maka asked herself as she kissed Kid's forehead. Maka went up to leave him and what might be future pain but was stopped by Kid's arms. Maka heard him groan out her name.

"I'm right here Kid." Maka said sweetly through tears.

"Maka please don't go, promise you'll stay with me." Maka looked away from Kid. Why is it that she felt like she must stay? That she wants to stay with him? Won't she get hurt by him?

"Of course I will." Maka found herself saying through tears.

"Promise?" He asked wrapping his arms around her tighter so he could kiss her forehead. Maka looked up at Kid and realized he was not simply another man. He did not fit her stereotype what so ever! He was perfect, he would stay with her, he would die for her... she thought touching the place where the scar from the arrow wound was sure to be. Maka smiled up at Kid through tears.

"I promise to stay with you Kid, forever..." Maka said falling back to sleep in Kid's arms.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later...<em>

Maka sat by the pond in Kid's and her special garden. She was reading a book to the sounds of the forrest and the music playing from her iPod. Maka looked around when she sensed another soul. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so she went to check the mirror that was installed so Lord Death could visit the gardens as well. Lord Death was not there and Maka continued to look around the forest until she returned to the dance floor where a table was set with roses and the most delicious food she had ever seen. "Hello." Kid said snaking his arms around Maka's waist. Maka squeaked with slight surprise before she smiled up at Kid and kissed him.

"Hello, what's with the fancy arraignments?" Maka asked with a smile on her face.

"Can't a boyfriend do something nice for his girlfriend?" Kid asked leading her to the table where they began to eat and chat. They were laughing till they cried when a song came on that stopped them both from laughing. They looked at the speakers and smiled.

_I walked across, an empty land  
><em>_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Kid smiled before standing up and walking towards Maka. "Would you care to dance?" He asked. Maka smiled before getting up.

"You know I can't dance." Maka said, but Kid grabbed her by the waist any way and began to dance. Maka leaned her head on Kid's shoulder as the song progressed.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Kid said teasingly. Maka's eyes fluttered open when Kid stepped back. "Remember when I first brought you hear?"

"Of course, I was the only one to know about it minus the Death family... I still am today. That's what makes it really special." Maka said looking around.

"It's where I figured out I did truly love you to no extent. It's also where I want to prove it." Kid said kneeling down when Maka wasn't looking. Maka turned her head to Kid and gasped. "It's also the place that I want to make ours. It's the place where I want to grow old with you. Forever and always ours, Maka Albarn will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a simple yet elegant ring with a diamond in the center and gems going around the outside perfectly symmetrical. Maka began to cry as she tackled Kid to the ground.

"YES!" She screamed kissing him when he put the ring on her.

Lord Death watched from the mirror with a happy and sad tear in his eye. "Good job Kid." He said before ending the connection.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Kid asked Maka standing outside the gates of their garden.<p>

"Of course I am, but are you sure you want to tell them here?" Maka asked.

"It's time to make way for the future, isn't it?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Yes, but we didn't have to tell them here, they could have seen it at the wedding!" Maka said teasingly bumping Kid.

"Alright, we're here." Soul said assisting Liz, his newest and what seems to be permeant, girlfriend from the bike.

"So are we!" Blackstar said climbing over the cliff with Tsubaki in weapon form. Chrona then landed carrying Patty.

"Whatcha' got to show us?" She asked over excitedly. Maka smiled looking up at Kid. Kid smiled back.

"We figured it was time to share our place with you guys." Kid said with a smile before stepping aside and opening the gate. Maka heard collective gasps from everyone when the garden was revealed.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SHOW US THIS EARLIER?" Liz screamed as she twirled around in the center of the garden.

"Because it was our place." Kid said simply. After a moment of silence Tsubaki spoke.

"This place is so beautiful, it looks like someone could just have a wedding here and everything." Tsubakis said turning to face the smiling Kid and Maka.

"That's why we're having one here." Kid said. Everyone went silent, Liz was the first to catch on.

"HOLY FUCK YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Liz screamed as she ran towards Maka ramming her into the ground. "Show me the damn ring now!" Liz screamed clawing at Maka's hand.

"Here!" Maka said shoving the ring at Liz. The girls gushed over the ring the rest of the day while the boys talked about how they knew it was coming. When everyone was about to leave Maka pulled Soul over.

"What's up?" He asked his meister. Soul had some feelings left for Maka, yet he was also starting to love Liz more than he had ever loved her in a romantic way.

"Soul... you know how I hate my father right?" Soul face palmed.

"Everyone does Maka." He said simply.

"Well I was wondering... you have become the closest thing to a brother for me... and although I sill love my father I don't want him giving me away... will you give me away at my wedding?" Maka asked looking up at Soul. Soul smiled down at Maka before hugging her.

"Of course I will. This has to be the coolest honor out there." Maka nodded.

"Yup, but Blackstar's Kid's best man."

"WHAT!" Everyone but Kid and Maka screamed in unison. Blackstar laughed his butt off.

* * *

><p>Maka walked down the isle to see Kid standing there at the end. Smile showing brightly on his face as he watched her meet him at the alter. "He'll treat you right." Maka heard Soul say.<p>

"I know..." Maka said meeting Kid's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay what's going on know because I invited Heart here so it better be good!" Liz said pointing to Heart as she made her way into the garden followed by two girls.<p>

"Hey, damn it show me the ring!" Heart said running over to Maka and looking at the ring.

"Heart...?" Maka asked nodding towards the girls that were looking around the garden.

"Oh this is Prosha and April they are in my concert piano class. I hope you don't mind but I promised them we'd go on vacation together but Liz called me at the same time so I thought why not take them to Death City." Heart said with a smile.

"Hi!" The girls said waving in unison.

"Well news, spill, now!" Liz said running up to Maka just to be intercepted by Kid who was mumbling stuff about how he can't take any chances with Maka's ... something.

"What's going on man?" Blackstar asked at his limit.

"Twin boys." Was all Maka said when Kid put a protective arm around her stomach.

"OH MY GOD OPERATION GET-KID-AND-MAKA-TO-START-DATING-AND-TO-GET-MARRIED-SO-LIZ-CAN-BE-AN-AUNT IS COMPLETE!" Liz screamed running over to Heart who screamed as well. You could only imagine everyone's surprise when they found out about Liz's plan... and their surprise when Maka got pregnant a second time, but with twin girls.

* * *

><p>"Cat, Demi, Aidan and Caster be careful!" Maka yelled watching her two and three year old twins run around the perimeter of the pond.<p>

"We will mama!" Demi, or Demise, said to her mother.

"We promise!" Cat, or Catilina, added on to her twin's comment. Maka looked at her identical twin girls with dark black hair like their father and golden eyes.

"Look at us mommy!" Aidan and Caster said standing on top of the highest tree in the garden. Caster and Aidan were also identical having blonde hair and their mothers piercing green eyes.

"Got you!" Kid said swooping in on his skateboard grabbing his sons from the trees. Maka heard both boys giggle as their father placed them down on the ground.

"Thank you Kid." Maka said hugging her husband.

"No problem." He said. Everyone grew silent when they heard the song appear again on the speakers.

_If you have a minute why don't we go  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know  
><em>_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know_

Demise smiled up at his mother and father. "When I grow up, I'm going to get married here!"

**And that's it my friends I am writing this story in tears so sad it must end... if you want to see the dress and ring the links are below if not... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! REMOVE SPACES!**

**Dress: w w w .shion.c n/im ages/Simp le%20weddin g%20d ress%  
><strong>

**Ring: no rthcaroli narepubli g/wp-c ontent/uploa ds/2012/03/ big-wedding eg**


	19. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

No, nothing new to this story, this is just a heads- up warning to those reader's who have already read this story. I am here to say that after a while of consideration, I deem this story as something I must return to to edit some grammatical errors and just fix some scenes or sentences that could have been written better. Please note that the main plot and story idea's will all be the same and that only slight touches will be changed or added here or there, nothing will be added to the point where you can not read this story until it has fully been updated though. Think of this as just a beautifying way of fixing my story and a way to bring it back into circulation!

Love you all,

Daughter of Zeus007


End file.
